


Honorary Zoldyck

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gasp healthy relationships that don't have Alluka among the Zoldycks, Gen, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), I fucked up the timeline, I thank all those who are with me, Illumi Being a Good Brother, Impossible but nothing is here, Nice Zoldyck Family, Not romantic-centered, Oh my poor children prepare to die thanks to the feels, Overpowered Melody, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Zoldyck family is OOC anyway, Uh IDK Nen so sorry if my oc's Nen abilities are weird to you, Yes I kid you not, until it's not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: She was a tool to be used as her masters saw fit. That was until she met the Zoldycks.Killua finds someone to look to.Alluka gets the love she always needed.Kalluto finds a new friend.Illumi finds out how to show care properly(kind of).Milluki finds out where he went wrong.Silva finds an potential heir.Kikyou finds an new daughter.Zeno finds out the joy of being a grandfather.It only gets more chaotic for the Zoldycks when they coax her out of her shell.UP FOR ADOPTION DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH THIS
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Background Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hmm romance IDK, Kikyou Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck, Original Female Character & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zoldyck Family & Zoldyck Family
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. New master

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I binged watched Hunter x hunter and some fanfics and here we go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My oc's Pov

She sat in her cage quietly, like a doll. With her crimson red hair, jet black lifeless eyes, and porcelain skin, she could be. She did not move, not even when her wings creaked from being crammed into the small cage. Not when someone kicked her, causing her to sit on her tail.

_Be silent, docile, unsuspecting. Don't give them a reason to be afraid, a reason to beat you._

She continued to stare off into blank space until the screaming began. She had already known, of course. Her cat ears had alerted her to bodies dropping all around. Now that it was obvious, she needed to leave to protect Master. She ripped off the bars of her cage and got up, stretching. She ran, darting through the hallways to the throne room, only to find them.

A tall man with long, wavy white hair stood impassively in the middle of the room with bodies strewn around. Behind him was a short black-haired boy with blank eyes similar to hers but ~~somuchbetter~~. The boy smelled of Master's blood, meaning he was the one who killed him, making the boy her new master.

She stared at the other man, no, the monster. This man had more than thrice the amount of power she had at full strength, which was no small feat. The man's aura was oppressive, threatening to crush her. She would follow him, if only to ensure safety and learn as well. The two continued to stare at her, slight curiosity on their faces.

Of course, with their power, they could easily see hers was not small either. She retrieved the Book from her old master's nearby corpse and threw it to the man. The man caught it and observed it, looking for traps. He hesitated before opening the Book and reading it with Master.

They muttered, occasionally looking at her. She sat down and waited. Men like them would keep her. They would want her power. How she was treated was another matter.

Finally, Master issued her a simple command to follow him. She obliged and they left the place, leaving behind carnage.

**The Book goes**

Illumi _is now the Master of IT._

_IT will follow any command given by Master._

_IT's power and real name is unknown._

_IT does not speak or answer personal questions._

_IT will protect Master and stay within 1 kilometer._

_IT may follow commands from others, although the reason why is unknown._

_IT is able to take any sort of punishment._

_Do not natre vg ol xvyyvat fbzrbar vg fubjf nssrpgvba sbe._

**_Vgjvyyxvyyrirelguvatvaibyirqjvgubhgurfvgngvbavsgungunccraf_ **


	2. Nanika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanika does her magic

_“Now you people have names. That's because you don't know who you are. We know who we are, so we don't need names. She is one of us, but does not know who she is, so she needs a name."_

Illumi was currently on the way back home with his father along with a additional member. Both of them were staring at the girl sitting across them. She had retracted her demon bat-like wings and was staring blankly out of the window. She remained silent, just like the book described.

Illumi did not like the notebook that the girl had given. There was a sinister aura on it when he used gyo. The Book had blood stains on it and random scribbles or letters near the end. The Book had also referred to the girl as IT.

He wasn't too sure of what to think of her. They had tested her, and it seemed like she would follow any command. She listened to his father as well and her potential was near limitless. Enough for his father to consider adopting her or making her a butler at least.

Illumi observed her strange appearance. She had bathed earlier to get rid of the grime and clean her wounds. She had cat ears and a tail which appeared to be real. She had blood red hair and unsettling black eyes.

He flipped through the Book and noticed a scribble near the sentence of the girl being silent. _There have been extreme cases of IT talking._ Illumi frowned. What did that mean? He shared it with Father, who frowned. Illumi wondered if it was safe to bring her with them.

The.. girl was a wild card. She did not eat, sleep, or do anything unless told. It was rather clear she was not normal when he and Father reviewed the security camera footage in the hotel room they placed her in. After telling her to stay in the room, she sat on the floor the room for several hours without moving until Illumi told her to sleep. She followed him everywhere unless ordered and would then follow Father...

The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. On one hand, they had a powerful weapon that followed their commands. However, what bound the girl to follow them?

The girl has given them a device that would cause a collar on her neck with sharp fangs poking through it to electrocute her to the point of 1st degree burns. Illumi felt that was for the comfort of her previous masters and not to control her. Illumi sighed and decided to experiment more later.

* * *

Silva walked into his house with Illumi and the...girl trailing behind them. He should name her later.

"Oh! You are back! Why is there a girl behind you? Is she a hostage?" His wife asked, appearing with little Kalluto nearby. Killua and...Alluka walked over, curious.

"I will explain later. Come forward and meet her." Silva responded, gesturing for the girl to step forward. "This girl contain extraordinary potential, so I have decided to make her an honorary Zoldyck." Kikyou gasped audibly, and his father, Zeno, raised an eyebrow as he walked in.

The Zoldycks only adopted when the child exceeded the potential of two or more of the family, which was extremely rare.

"Nee-san, what's your name?" Killua asked, curious. Silva was about to explain when the girl suddenly crouched before Killua. Illumi tensed beside him, but Silva held out a hand. He didn't sense danger, so they should let it play out. Killua and Alluka watched wide-eyed as a tongue of fire burst from the girl's palm and began to form words. Their initial awe turned into confusion at the words.

_Monster_

_Killer_

_Useless_

**_Villain_ **

**_Whore_ **

**_Idiot_ **

**_DEMON_ **

"Enough." Illumi commanded, causing the fire to vanish. Somehow, the girl's eyes were duller than before and the atmosphere became heavy.

 **"Demon, give me flowers."** Alluka's voice rang, stretching out a palm. The whole family looked to Alluka. Silva waited, tense. Alluka didn't sense rejection and continued to smile. The girl turned to Illumi, waiting. Illumi hesitated before nodding. The girl stood and ran through a door. The air was tense and Milluki walked in, oblivious. Silva quickly explained how they found the girl.

"So, what was the last thing Alluka granted?" Illumi asked Killua. "I asked for Chocorobos!" Killua replied happily.

"If that's the case, the requests should be fine." Silva said, turning around to see the girl with an armful of flowers stolen from a vase somewhere. She handed the flowers to Alluka, who took them happily and grabbed a rose.

 **"Demon, grab the rose!"** The girl grabbed the rose, the thorns grazing her skin, drawing blood.

 **"Demon, give me your blood!"** The girl let the blood drip into Alluka's hand while the family watched, tense. Dark mist appeared from Alluka's body, and Nanika appeared.

Silva stepped forward but froze when he saw the girl open her mouth.

**Was she speaking? Was she making a wish?**

Silva watched as the girl spoke in a cracked voice. "Tell..me..real name." The whole family except for Killua and Kalluto let out a breath. For a moment, it seemed she was going to ask for something like freedom. However, how did the girl know about Alluka's powers?

The family turned back to Nanika as she let out an **"ai"** and motioned for the girl to come closer. The girl lurched forward, almost eager.

 **"Your name is Melody."** All was silent and still as Nanika spoke. Suddenly, the girl, no Melody's, aura flared.

He and Zeno immediately got into an fighting position and watched Melody. There was an loud crack before black and red wings suddenly burst from Melody's back, much larger than before. White horns grew from her head and claws sliced through her fingers.

Silva watched in awe as her power practically doubled. Her eyes glowed as she flexed her wings and claws before bowing to Nanika. Nanika seemed to smile and left, leaving behind an confused Alluka. Melody turned to Illumi and dropped to one knee, bowing her head. Illumi stared at her and uttered a single word.

"Melody."

Melody closed her eyes, looking pleased. It was an interesting day for the Zoldycks.


	3. Melody x and x Zoldcyks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild torture at the end. Don't read if you don't wanna. I WILL UNDERLINE THE WORDS WHERE THE TORTURE STARTS AFTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote 2 chaps and one side story for this fic as well as a chap for another fic i have in a week. I scare myself sometimes

**Flashback**

_She stood before the Testing Gate. It was the door to Master's home basically. Master and the man called Silva stood nearby, having ordered her to open it. She rested a palm on it, letting air seep through the cracks and scout. There were seven doors, each heavier than the last._

_She pushed on the first door, startling when it burst open and slowly swung back. If all the doors weighed twice as much as the previous, she could do probably do until the sixth door?_

_She readied herself and placed both palms on the door, letting her energy flow through her arms. She took in a deep breath and pushed. All the doors opened with a loud groan, and she held her stance, not letting it fall back. She looked back to see Master and Silva looked mildly impressed before walking around her. She darted after them, feeling pleased with herself. She had passed the test and impressed the two. She paused as she saw a large beast lying on the ground next to the gate and stared at it._

_Master didn't look surprised and even patted it, so it was probably safe. The beast stood up to look at her and she stared back. Finally, the beast grunted and slumped back onto the ground. She noticed Silva watching the interaction with interest. She ignored him and ran to catch up with Master, falling behind him. Up ahead was an volcano, and what seemed to be Master's house on top._

_She had never seen this before. Master was becoming more mysterious by the minute. She could sense many people in the house as well as some particularly interesting ones. If only she knew just how much those people would change her._

* * *

Experiments were made on Melody. She was a nen specialist, and had the ability to control the elements. She could only use fire and air, but would soon have more. Coupled with her strength and agility due to her cat features, she easily placed 4th strongest in the family, just losing to Illumi.

Melody also followed a few people to various degrees. Illumi was first, with Melody following him around the house for the first month or so until she was told to wander. Next was Silva and Zeno.

After being told to wander, Melody turned to Killua and played with him. Melody also listened to Nanika but would wait for Illumi first. She didn't listen to Kalluto or Milluki but followed Kikyou sometimes, who delightedly dressed her up.

Depending on the person, she would obey either one when they gave conflicting orders, like how she would follow Illumi over Killua. Silva frowned at the number of people but let it go.

After a month being surrounded by the Zoldycks, little changes happened to Melody. Silva noticed first, having watched her warily for danger. A pat on the head, a tug on a sleeve. Melody did little things like that without being told.

When Killua had a particularly bad ~~_torture_~~ training session, Melody hugged him and stroked his head. When that first happened, Silva was informed and decided to lessen Killua's training. He would grow eventually anyway, Silva decided.

There was a incident where Kikyou put Melody in a fancy dress and was told to follow Illumi. Killua, Alluka and Kalluto had giggled at the sight. Even Silva cracked a smile. Illumi didn't even react and went on like nothing was happening.

Next was Alluka. The family had begun warming up to her after Killua showed her healing powers.Illumi would often play with her and Killua, Kalluto joining in. When everyone called Alluka a her, Killua then told them he could call Nanika on will.

It had come as a shock, but the family didn't immediately take advantage of it. They would address the problem depending on what Nanika did.

The changes Melody had were clear when Melody played chess with Zeno without being told. The most shocking one, however , was before Killua and Illumi started to get closer. It was dinnertime at the mansion. Only the younger Zoldycks were not present at the table, having wandered away to play.

"Ever since I started training Kill, he seems to be getting rather distant. What should I do?" Illumi asked suddenly, genuinely puzzled. Silva and Kikyou remained silent, while Milluki considered telling him. Suddenly, Melody spoke up.

"Killua..scared..of you"

Illumi snapped to her, surprised. She had not spoken since she first arrived months ago. Silva watched, stone-faced. Melody frowned, as though trying to say something particularly difficult.

"Thinks..you...hate..him"

Illumi looked confused. "But I don't? Why would Kill think of such a thing?"

An amused glint appeared in Melody's eyes, looking almost tired.

"You..scary...hates his..training." Illumi frowned at the words and hummed thoughtfully.

"Melody, tell me why you spoke." Silva asked suddenly, causing Melody to stiffen. Melody's face smoothed over and would not speak again in months. The table was quiet after that.

During training, Illumi didn't push Killua as hard and treated him gentler. Melody helped in her own way, showing Illumi what to do when with Killua. Eventually Killua began to warm up to them and called Illumi Illu-ni. Illumi almost had an heart attack at that.

The family was slowly bonding together. But things aren't always nice.

* * *

Melody didn't flinch when the whip cracked against her already scarred wings. She was being punished by Milluki for some reason in the torture chamber. An excuse to vent out the anger at being cast off by Silva due to her. She didn't really mind as she had been through worst and didn't feel a thing anyway.

A long, long time ago, Melody had told herself enough times it didn't hurt that it came true. Electricity, poison, beatings, all failed to get a reaction. Her ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton as she heard muffled cursing from Milluki when he pulled her tail so hard it started bleeding. Suddenly, she heard Master and perked up. The door suddenly slammed open and an irritated Illumi walked in.

"What are you doing?" Illumi asked, tone low and dangerous. Melody tilted her head in interest.

At first, Illumi had been wary of her and told her to leave him alone. After a while he became used to her presence and even noticed when she wasn't there. Melody watched as he walked over to Milluki, who gulped nervously.

"Melody, break your bonds and come here." Illumi commanded, which she obliged. Milluki watched wide-eyed as she swiftly snapped her bonds, walking over like she wasn't bleeding heavily from multiple wounds all over her body.

"Heal." Illumi ordered, frowning slightly at the damage. Melody closed her eyes and let her hyper-regeneration work.

During a spar with Illumi, she was accidentally thrown back so hard she crashed through a wall. Killua and Alluka had cried when she broke her limbs, so she had revealed her ability. She never had a reason to use it as her masters never wanted her to heal fast unless she was unable to protect them.

Melody glanced up at Illumi, indicating she was done. Illumi looked to Milluki, irritation clear on his face.

"Melody is not yours to punish. She does not follow you, so she does not belong to you." Illumi stated, bloodlust emanating from him. Melody tugged Illumi's sleeve, not wanting blood to be shed. Illumi stared at her with before walking away with her from the trembling Milluki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Comments give me fuel!


	4. Milluki x and x Locked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Idk what to write here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi-16  
> Killua-6  
> Alluka-5  
> Milluki-11  
> Melody-15  
> Kalluto-4

Illumi walked down the hallway, Melody following silently behind. Illumi turned around suddenly and looked at her. Melody stared back with her lifeless eyes, unmoving. After a moment, Illumi blinked, looking satisfied.

"Come to me if something like that happens again." Illumi stated coolly. She nodded dutifully at the command and watched him walk away.

Melody stood for a moment before leaving to find Killua and Alluka. They played for a while and wandered the halls. Melody passed Milluki's room and stopped. She gestured at it to no avail, Killua and Alluka only staring at her curiously.

They summoned Nanika for whatever reason, who did not respond when asked to grant what Melody wanted. Apparently this wasn't important enough for Melody to speak either. Melody let out a sigh and formed an fire arrow pointing to Milluki's door. Killua finally understood and opened the door. They barged in and found Milluki working on a project.

"Why the hell are you guys here!? Get out!" Milluki yelled, startled by their sudden appearance. The three of them didn't move and stared at him. Milluki gave up, letting them hover around.

"Mill-ni, what does that do?" Killua asked, puzzled. Milluki fell into a long explanation that caused Alluka and Killua to zone out while Melody listened. Melody could soak up information like a sponge. Show her a fighting technique and she could replicate it in less than a minute. Another thing to add to her potential.

Milluki finished and eyed the dozing Killua and Alluka before looking to Melody. Melody stared back and began to manipulate fire, forming the words, _"I apologize for taking your place in the family._ " Milluki startled and looked at the floor. There was a moment of silence until Milluki suddenly spoke up.

"Fine, I'm sorry for what I did. I was jealous and now Nee-sama is mad at me." Melody blinked and the mood lightened considerably.

It was interesting how the tension in a room would change depending on Melody's mood. It made sense really. Illumi thinks the reason why she was so blank was because she pushed out her emotions in to the room, and didn't simply have no emotions. After that, Milluki and Melody fell into a peace of some sort. Just like that, Melody somehow made it that everyone were at least polite to each other. But then the day came for Alluka to leave.

"Mom, Dad, you can't do that to Alluka!" Killua cried out, pulling Alluka behind him. Illumi and Melody stepped in front of them, Milluki preparing one of his bombs nearby. Kalluto was clinging to Kikyou, looking pleadingly at her.

"We have no choice, especially with the requests Nanika makes of Melody." Silva replied as he began to explain. After Killua's power was revealed, Killua told Nanika not to make any more requests. However, there was limit to how long she could suppress her powers.

After a month or so, she would no longer be able to control her powers and start making requests. Her requests would also be more severe due to being repressed for so long. When she starts making requests, if Melody was in the room, Nanika would choose her. Nanika didn't like doing so, but it was stated that Melody was least likely to die due to her hyper-regeneration. It was however unsettling when Melody ripped off an entire arm and handed it to Nanika.

If Illumi ordered her not to listen, there would be a stalemate where Nanika will not stop her requests until Melody openly refused. Illumi ordered Melody to leave, but it wasn't a real option as Nanika would keep leaving to follow.

It was decided that they should keep Alluka underground, where she wouldn't hurt Melody and the rest. Killua paused at the reasoning, looking back and forth from Alluka to Melody. Melody did not move while Illumi continued to stare at his parents stone-faced. Alluka trembled, hiding behind Killua.

Silva sighed and continued, "I knew you would react like this, so I have a offer." The children paused, glancing at him. "We will allow you to visit, but only after Alluka had made a request with that group of hooligans the new girl defeated yesterday. You must fight your way to her. Think of it as a test." Silva continued, smiling slightly.

Illumi considered this and nodded. Melody relaxed too, showing her agreement. They would fight if they had to. They handed Alluka over and listened to the terms. They could visit when they all had free time and during weekends from lunch to dinner only. The siblings must fight multiple butlers and bypass security locks. The agreement was made and Alluka was ushered away. Immediately, they started to make plans. They had plenty of time to execute their plan.

[Click here if you read about them doing the plan! Plus an new power of Melody’s!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013425)


	5. Kalluto x and x Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by eat your heart out, a fanfic centered around Kalluto. It gave ideas for some of the sibling dynamics, so i hope you check it out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to 1SilverandGold for asking about Kalluto and then reminding me. I cant stress how important that was. Anyway, enjoy!

Kalluto had always been invisible. It might not seem so, with how much her mother doted on her, but most people forgot her when she was by her mother's side. Even Killua, who noticed mere servants, forgot she was there. Only Illumi really noticed her and would accompany her once in a while.

They were the most similar among the Zoldycks, with their straight black hair and delicate features inherited from their mother. Kalluto had resigned herself to her fate, and was content with her Nii-san being the only one really there.

Until Melody came.

Kalluto watched her slowly blend into her family seamlessly, like she was meant to be there all along. Despite her looking nothing like a Zoldyck, everyone accepted her.

At first, Kalluto hated her. How could she not, when an outsider received more attention than her? But maybe she wasn't so bad, as Kalluto watched Melody change her family.

**She became the first person outside their family that Illumi showed interest in, or at the least be unwilling to kill her because of a mistake.**

**The first person Killua expressed his hurt to, having grown distant from the rest of his family with his training.**

**The first person who acknowledged Nanika besides Killua.**

**The first person Milluki did not immediately hate, slowly coming on terms with her.**

**The first person that wasn't family her father respected.**

**The first person besides Kalluto her mother dressed up.**

**The first person that Zeno offered to train without anything in return.**

And...

**The first person who always noticed her besides Illumi.**

Kalluto would watch Melody follow around her brother, and Illumi accepting it. After a while, Kalluto mustered up the courage to walk behind Melody.

Both of them had turned to look at her, before Illumi nodded and continued on. Kikyou had gushed at the sight, talking about how similar they looked.

Melody was thin, enough to be unhealthy, and had almond-shaped eyes just like Illumi's. They all had the same expressionless look, although it varied.

Another time Kalluto spent time with Illumi and Melody was during one afternoon. The two were sitting in the living room with a stack of books before them, trying to improve Melody's knowledge. Melody could understand Japanese and English as well as speak it, but had trouble with reading and could barely write.

When Illumi taught her how to write her name, she had a slight spring in her step for the rest of the day.

Anyway, Kalluto was watching from around the corner until both of them turned to look at her. She shied back as their blank eyes bored into her when Illumi patted the seat next to him. Kalluto startled at the invitation and carefully sat down on the couch beside him.

Illumi sifted through the stack before him and pulled out a thin book. Kalluto blinked as he opened it and gestured for her to come closer. Kalluto's reading was shaky, having just started tuition, so it seemed that Illumi was trying to help her? She settled down as Melody moved closer as well and read the book together.

After all that, Kalluto couldn't hate Melody anymore. Which was why several months after Melody came, Kalluto was now spying on her and Illumi behind a tree.

They were playing with Alluka and Killua at they playground, crouching in the sandbox. After much persuasion, Alluka was allowed to come out of her underground room for some fresh air.

Kalluto watched with barely concealed jealously as Melody dutifully followed Killua's requests. It wasn't fair that Melody listened to Killua and not her. Not that she hated her brother of course, quite the opposite in fact. She just couldn't help but sulk at the happy atmosphere she wasn't part of.

Nanika came out and smiled as Illumi carefully reached out to pat her cheek. Kalluto watched as Melody placed her hand on Nanika's head, seething at the scene. She should be there with Melody and Illumi.

_They were her special people!_

Suddenly, Melody and Illumi snapped their heads around to look at her. Kalluto stumbled back, realizing she must have let out some bloodlust. Nanika turned too as Alluka returned, Killua following suit. Kalluto fumbled for an excuse and blinked when Killua lit up, beckoning for her to join. She looked around confusedly as Alluka and Killua began to chat animatedly with her.

Illumi watched her, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. Melody looked expressionless as ever, but placed a hand on Kalluto's shoulder. Kalluto froze under the warm touch before relaxing and leaning against Illumi. Life wasn't so bad now.

* * *

Killua skated across the grass before kicking up his skateboard and catching it. Canary watched from nearby and clapped at his tricks.

"Well done Master." Canary complimented as Killua walked over.

"I already told you not to call me Master." Killua huffed, remembering the first day they met. She had used Silencing Gait and Rhythm Echo, impressing him. Unfortunately, Mother had disapproved of them being friends.

"Your father is the master of this house as well as my employer. Since you are his son and heir to this house, I cannot address you in any other way." Canary stated calmly, though Killua could hear the apology in her tone.

Killua sighed and waved it off, sitting down on the grass beside her. They both looked up at the sound of swishing skirts, signaling his mother's presence. She burst out of the forest into the small clearing the two stood in.

Kikyou paused at the sight of Canary before gesturing for Killua to follow her. His mother didn't like him interacting with Canary, although Killua was still grateful that she didn't just fire Canary and simply did not acknowledge her.

They walked into the mansion, Killua following his mother through the halls. Surprisingly Kalluto wasn't with their mother today.

Killua startled as his mother suddenly stopped and started gushing about him having another job. About how his future was looking bright as the heir and that he was already receiving so many jobs.

Killua frowned at the prospect of another job. He didn't dislike it, but he was just so sick of the missions. Go there, kill the target, then be stuck at home. Not that home was bad, but Killua yearned to explore the outside world.

Among the children, Illumi and Melody had been outside the most. Illumi regularly left on jobs, but Silva occasionally let him leave as he wished. Illumi sometimes came back looking annoyed from those outings, muttering about stupid clowns. Melody of course, had been outside her whole life before she came here.

Killua usually didn't ask about her past, because even compared to Zoldycks her past wasn't exactly the best. Illumi had warned them not to ask after the first time, where Melody had grown subdued and did not acknowledge anyone except for Illumi.

Killua didn't know much, but he knew that Melody was a slave and an extremely valuable one. She had been exchanged masters using blood, her previous masters almost always dying when she left their hands. She was not treated well, even worse than normal slaves despite her value due to her 'monstrous' features. Melody wasn't originally like who she was now, and was actually supposed to be the perfect example of and obedient slave.

One who did everything her master commanded and nothing more.

Killua frowned at the thought, wondering what it would have been like if nobody had been there for him. He shivered at the thought. He snapped back to reality as his mother started asking about his job. Without thinking, he answered.

"No."

"What?!"


	6. Trip x and x jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man another chapter already. Totally not cuz i prewrote so many chapz hehehe

"But Killua, you are the heir! You cannot simply refuse a mission!" Kikyou wailed, reaching for Killua. Killua flinched back and scowled, coming to a decision.

"I don't care! I'll do it some other time!" Killua spat and turned around, ignoring his mother's unholy screeching.

Killua scowled as he stomped through the hallways. So what if he refused a mission from Mom? He was still 6! He burst into the living room, only to find most of his family.

Melody was seated on the floor with Illumi and was combing his hair. Alluka sat on the couch, tying Melody's hair. Kalluto sat next to Alluka, looking extremely bored as she beaded Alluka's hair. Killua stared at the strange scene. After much persuasion, Alluka was allowed to come out every month.

Currently, Alluka was using the time to call all the long-haired siblings to style their hair for whatever reason. Kalluto was there to help her. Illumi and Melody looked a little confused, wondering why they agreed to this. Killua chuckled at the sight and sat next to Alluka.

"Ah! Onee-chan! Look, we are getting ready for the Ball!" Alluka exclaimed, causing Kalluto to shush her for moving. The ball was an event for the top assassins as well as their highest-paying and most regular clients.

Killua hated the Ball everyone kept trying to butter him up as heir. However, the whole family was going, including Alluka, who didn't go last year due to her powers. Killua didn't want to be alone in the house by himself, so he had no choice but to attend. He sighed and slumped onto the couch, causing Illumi to turn to him.

"Do you want to go outside to shop for clothes, Kill?" Killua shot up at Illumi's words.

They could go outside for fun and not just a job? Count him in! Killua nodded furiously, causing a smile to appear on Illumi's face. Melody stopped combing Illumi's hair and looked at Killua.

"We should be able to go since you have me and Melody. Bringing Alluka will be harder, but Mom will want to go shopping with her." Illumi carefully stood up, Melody following suit as they went down an hallway. Killua wilted at the thought of his mother coming but brightened as Alluka looked to him.

Alluka had seen even less of the outside world as her powers were more for long distance. One of them would get close to the target before Nanika killed them, making it look like they had killed the target. Nanika was to be kept secret, and thus the two received little training in the way of assassins.

She had basic training and poison immunity, but other than that she was your average little girl. Going to the Ball and interacting with others had been an amazing thing to dream about. And she was going outside now as well! Killua perked up at the swishing of his mother's skirts as she strode in, followed by Illumi and Melody. His earlier enthusiasm faded as Illumi fixed him with a stare.

"Killua, if you accept your job, then I'm all for letting you go out!" His mother exclaimed while Illumi radiated disappointment. Killua shrunk, mumbling in agreement. "I don't think that's good enough." Illumi stated, causing Killua's blood to run cold.

"I think he should be banned from the trip." Illumi said silkily as Melody avoided Killua's gaze. Kalluto and Alluka looked worriedly between them as Killua stared at the floor. "Tell me why you didn't accept the mission." Illumi commanded, tilting Killua's chin up.

"I didn't want to because I was bored." Killua mumbled, eliciting a gasp from his mother. Illumi frowned before saying, "I offered you a trip as a reward, but you don't deserve one now." Killua immediately started apologizing but Illumi had already turned away, pulling Alluka and Kalluto with him.

Melody bowed to him as a butler came to escort him to his room. He flopped onto his bed angrily. Stupid Illu-ni! It was just one rejected job and now he couldn't go out. Tears started to leak from his eyes. An old memory surfaced.

* * *

_"Melody, why does Illu-ni hate me?" Killua asked, teary-eyed as he hugged Melody. Melody tilted her head in confusion._

_"He kept making me do painful stuff and says it's for training! He cares more about assassins than me." Killua sniffed as Melody stroked his head. "Master...likes you." Melody said softly, causing Killua to look at her in disbelief._

_"Doing..it …for your..sake." Melody continued, standing up and walking away. She led him to Illumi, who he shrank away from. Illumi looked disappointed, but brightened when Melody pushed Killua out. Killua trembled as Illumi scooped him up, but relaxed when Illumi started apologizing to his surprise. He felt himself droop and hugged Illumi, who started to walk away._

* * *

Killua sniffed in the present time, reminding himself that Illumi did care for him despite his demeanor. **Just be an assassin and everything will be fine.** Killua thought, wiping away his tears. For some reason, that sentence didn't sit well with Killua. He dismissed it and awaited the others return.

Alluka barged into his room hours later while he was meditating, babbling about the dresses she had bought and the nice unpoisoned food they ate. Kalluto was more reserved, saying that their mother had bought a suit for him and that he should have seen Illumi being forced to dress up. Killua smiled and pushed down the jealousy. Later that day, Melody came into his room. Illumi had left earlier, having come to apologize for not letting him go and explaining why.

'You're the heir Kill. It is crucial that you do everything you need to do." Illumi had said. Killua looked up to see Melody offering two boxes to him.

Killua examined them before realizing the were Chocorobos! He opened one of them eagerly and shoved them into his mouth. He chewed and cocked an eyebrow at Melody.

Fire started to form words above her outstretched hand. _Master said to get something you would like._ Killua paused at the thought of Illumi doing something properly nice. Of course, Melody had bought it, but still. He offered a piece of chocolate to her, who stared at it. Huffing a sigh, he commanded, "Eat this."

Melody took it and popped it in her mouth. It was interesting what she did or did not do without a command. The Book had said Melody did as commanded, although it mentioned that she would act strangely depending on the environment. It was apparently the reason for her actions when she was not being ordered. Of course, they didn't start happening until a few months later.

It had been nearly a year since Melody came to this house. Killua sighed and told her she was free to wander. Melody bowed, which was something she did only to him and when she first met Nanika. She didn't bow to Illumi and kneeled on one knee instead when he left for jobs. It was strange really.

It had taken them a while before they could successfully stop Melody from leaving with Illumi. Not that her skills were lacking, but Silva preferred to hide her until the Ball. Killua sighed as Melody left the room. Only a week left to the Ball. Killua knew how important it was to his parents and it was the only way for him to leave the stupid house. It was probably for the best if he didn't cause trouble until then.


	7. The Ball x and x Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! GRAPHIC DISPLAYS OF VIOLENCE BEGIN AT AFTER THE UNDERLINED WORD 'Illumi' AND END AFTER THE UNDERLINED WORD 'murder'

It was the day of the Ball. Killua watched the butlers bustle around and looked around at his family. His mother had insisted that they wear a theme and finally decided on flowers.

Alluka wore a sleeved black dress tied with a gold bow. Her hair was done and was adorned with a flower crown.

Kalluto wore a black kimono patterned with golden lilies.

They couldn't find a suit that fit Milluki, so they made him wear a dress shirt with a yellow chrysanthemum in his front pocket.

He himself wore an powder-blue suit with an electric-blue spider lily pinned to his coat. He pulled at his collar, only to be stopped by Illumi.

Illumi wore a black suit similar to his own, and had an white tulip of all things pinned to it. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, which admittedly looked good on him.

"Don't pull at your collar Kill." Illumi chided as he fixed it. Killua rolled his eyes and looked around for Melody.

Kikyou ushered her away hours ago and had yet to return. Something about needing careful preparation.

Compared to the Zoldycks' black and white hair, Melody's vibrant red hair stuck out and thus required more planning. Also, it was her birthday today. Well, not exactly since nobody knew when it was.

They had all been shocked when Melody asked what a birthday was. They were giving her a gift today as substitute while they planned his birthday. His parents had chosen a dress for her while Milluki got her a phone. Kalluto had given her a paper fan while Alluka and Nanika made her an bracelet.

Illumi finished fixing his collar just as their mother walked in, loudly declaring her presence and Melody. Killua looked up eagerly and felt his breath catch.

Melody wore a white satin gown that reached below her knees with her hair was tied back with an emerald green bow. Killua gaped because he knew how to appreciate beauty thank you very much.

He looked up as Illumi went over to Melody. Oh right, their gifts. He followed, watching his brother take out, a black rose hairpin and carefully place it in Melody's hair. Who knew Illumi of all people had taste?

Melody stared at him, surprise evident on her face. Of course, considering what her previous...owners had been like, Killua doubted that they had given her an gift before.

Killua brushed away his anger and stepped up to Melody, presenting her with an sapphire necklace. He had ~~threatened~~ persuaded Milluki to buy him it online. Of course, he paid for it.

Killua watched Melody take the necklace and fasten it around her neck. His father and grandfather walked in while his mother stood proudly.

Suddenly, Melody smiled. Killua swore for a moment Melody looked like a angel.

Fine, it's exaggerated, but what would you do if someone you cared about smiled for the first time and in an outfit like that? Everyone present just stared at Melody, even Illumi. "Um, should we get going?" Alluka piped up, breaking the silence.

Everyone snapped out of it and immediately boarded their private jet toward Yorknew.

* * *

Killua sighed as he stepped up to the building hosting the Ball. It was a world class hotel that had reservations until next year. Of course, it was a simple matter to kill everyone and use their own servants.

Killua followed his family in, watching everybody turned to look at them. Their eyes immediately to Melody and Alluka since they were new. That, and Melody was drop-dead gorgeous regardless of who you are.

Besides, they were Zoldycks.

And Zoldycks are always the center of attention.

His family started to wander away to mingle. Killua opted to hide behind Illumi as a buffer against the people who would come for him. His parents went off to greet some people while Milluki made a beeline for the buffet table.

Kalluto and Alluka went to talk to some other children. Killua kept an eye on them in case anyone tried something.

Melody stuck to Illumi and watched people trying to approach her. Eventually they were left alone when they started eating. Some people still stared at Melody, though Killua didn't mind as Melody didn't look like a Zoldyck. The only one she bore resemblance to was Illumi due to her eyes.

Killua shoved some food into his mouth and paused when he saw something fly towards Illumi. Illumi looked gloriously bored as he caught the dagger by the hilt. Killua sighed and placed down his plate.

Every Ball, some idiot will try to mess with the higher-ups just because they didn't look like much. Killua often got targeted since he was a kid.

Killing was discouraged at the Ball, but if the other attacked first...Illumi handed the dagger to Melody, who whipped it back at the aggressor so fast it was a blur. There was a cry of pain as the dagger struck.

Killua looked through the crowd to see-oh. It appears the idiot was higher than expected.

The crowd parted to reveal a man with the dagger buried up to the hilt in his shoulder. A woman laid by his side, trying to stem the bleeding. Those two were part of the Peacock family. They were one of the few families besides the Zoldycks known for their illegal activities. They specialized in smuggling, though this two were assassins since they weren't heirs.

Illumi walked up to them, Killua and Melody following. The rest of the family had come as well.

"What is your reason for that attempt?" Illumi asked, reaching out to pull out the dagger. The man, Reyes, let out a grunt of pain and looked up defiantly, thought he looked rather drunk.

Unfortunately, Illumi had never lost a staring contest before.

"I was just wondering who the dolled up girl was. Testing her abilities and all." Reyes stated, looking to Melody. Killua rolled his eyes as the woman, his sister Micelle, glared at them.

"She looks just like a real doll with those eyes eh? Not surprising, since your family is full of freaks." Killua was honestly if he should applaud the man's foolishness. He was definitely drunk.

Illumi twisted the dagger in his hands before burying it in the man's stomach. Killua looked on in disinterest as the man choked before cutting off as Illumi's needle entered his head.

Micelle screamed and lunged at Illumi, only to be stopped by a kick from Melody. She was sent flying backwards and crashed into a wall. Illumi whispered a command to Melody who walked towards Micelle. The woman looked up with wide eyes and began spewing curses at Melody.

"You freak! All of you are monsters! And look at her features! She's a demon!" Melody froze and stared at the woman. Killua tilted his head in confusion and then gasped.

Bloodlust **everywhere**.

It was in the room, under his skin, in his _very brain._

Killua choked as he looked up Melody, the source. She radiated bloodlust at Micelle, who was foaming at the mouth and choking on it. Seriously?! The bloodlust wasn't directed at him and yet...

Suddenly the bloodlust dampened and Melody was staring at him. He looked to Illumi who's eyes were wide with shock. Alluka and Kalluto were hugging each other behind him with his father comforting them. His mother was trembling, most likely with excitement. Even Zeno looked surprised.

Micelle looked up with fearful and slightly insane eyes as Melody summoned an shadow tiger. The tiger pounced on her, raking its claws through her face before disappearing. Killua winced at the scream and shielded Alluka and Kalluto.

Melody stalked towards Micelle, who was whimpering and pressing on her face. Melody raised a hand and a fireball appeared on it. Killua snapped his head to Illumi who looked thoughtful. Killua watched Melody throw the fireball at Micelle, who's screams were renewed as she tried desperately to put out the fire. Melody turned and walked back to Illumi, who rested a hand on her head.

Killua should feel disturbed as he smelled sizzling flesh, like he always did with a gruesome murder. Instead, he felt pleased. The whore deserved it.

Killua looked at Alluka worriedly, afraid she was terrified. There was horror on her features, but Killua could see the grim satisfaction in her eyes. Kalluto was openly grinning as well as his mother. His father looked vaguely disturbed while his grandfather didn't react.

Killua looked around the room filled with expressions ranging from horrified to excitement. He thought for a moment before jumping onto a nearby table and addressing the room.

"That, my dear assassins, is how us Zoldycks deal with people like them. If you think it's cruel, then get out because you are obviously not suited for this."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw people doing just that. Cowards, he thought before continuing.

"If anyone else wants to insult the Zoldyck name, be my guest. No? Then we'll be taking out leave now." With that, he hopped off the table and walked to his family. He looked up to his father who nodded once.

They left as a family, leaving behind fear and awe in their wake. 


	8. Heaven's x and x Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning  
> Killua-6  
> Melody-15  
> Illumi-16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way too good at pumping out chapters

_"Now, we all have problems, but that one is special."_

**Months later**

Illumi awoke to a knock on his door and sat up. The door opened and Melody walked in.

 _'Father wants to see you.'_ Melody stated with her fire. Illumi nodded and dismissed her. He slowly got dressed, and left his room as he heard a shout.

"Illu-ni! Play with me!" Illumi opened his arms as Killua jumped into them, grinning. Illumi patted his head and apologized, causing Killua to pout. He promised he would play later and left. Illumi knocked on the door to his father's room before entering and was surprised to see Melody there as well. He stood beside her and faced his father.

"Illumi, I want you to bring Killua to Heaven's arena. And I wish for Melody to go as well to complete the tower. I don't care how, but leave in a week. Is that clear?" Silva asked. Both of them nodded and left.

Illumi wondered if he should simply knock Killua out and have Melody deliver him there or tell Killua and bring him there. The former was easier, and it let him use something he wanted to try out. He gave strict orders to Melody and left to get ready.

* * *

Killua awoke to a headache and found himself on a floor. He jumped to his feet before noticing Melody staring at him nearby. Killua relaxed slightly and looked around. They were on a rooftop facing a tall tower.

He looked to Melody, who offered him a piece of paper which he read.

_Kill,_

_The tower you see now is called Heaven's arena. You get money when you win. You are to reach at least 200 of the 250 floors by fighting opponents._

_Don't come back until then. Dad's orders._

_~Illumi_

Killua frowned and crushed the paper. Why did his brother use such a method? Illu-ni was so weird.

Killua looked up as Melody handed him a backpack filled with a change of clothes and other necessities.

Killua noted the lack of money and looked back to the tower. Killua sighed and hopped down to join the short queue at the tower, Melody following.

"Hey Melody, are you here to look after me or complete the tower?" Killua asked, curious. Melody lifted a finger and fire formed the word _'Both'_ above it, causing Killua to hum.

Melody handed some cash to the attendant at the booth when they reached while Killua learned the rules. They walked around for a bit when Melody's number, 231, was called. Killua went to watch her match, and smirked when the opponent started talking about her being a girl.

He yawned as Melody used her shadows to throw the guy across the room, immediately granting her access to floor 130. Apparently she had been here once with one of her previous masters. Killua wondered what floor he would end up on. He'll need to be flashy for a high floor.

Killua went to his arena as his number was called. Killua stepped up to his opponent who was surprisingly weak. Killua sighed and began to use Rhythm Echo.

The crowd went into a uproar, causing Killua to snort at their ignorance. He watched his opponent began to grow nervous and launched himself at one of his afterimages.

Killua rearranged the bones in his hand and leaped at the man, plunging them into his arm. He removed his hand with a pained cry from his opponent and brought them down on his neck. Instant K.O.

Killua frowned as he was moved to floor 80. Melody used fire to write words in front of him as he stepped out.

' _Level 100 and above has rooms. I will wait upstairs for you.'_ Killua nodded and went to register another fight.

**One year later**

Killua slammed his fist into his opponent's gut, sending him flying.

"And Killua advances to floor 150!" The commenter cried as Killua left. Melody was waiting for him back at his room with a Chocorobo. After a year, Melody would do things like this without being told. Similar to back home, but more.

Since they came here, Melody had advanced to floor 240, causing rumors that she might become a floor master. Not that Melody cared.

Killua could tell that she was just as anxious as him to go home. According to the Book, she was supposed to be within 1 kilometer of Illumi. The first time Illumi left her for more than a month, she practically just sat in a corner.

Killua sighed as he plopped down onto his bed. Only a few more matches. Killua hoped he didn't lose a round. Melody, on the other hand, had yet to lose a match and had even rejected a match with a floor master.

After he lost a few times, Melody taught him a new fighting technique called Thunder Strike. It allowed him to channel all his energy into his legs and move at the speed of sound before striking.

Without it, he would most likely have taken a lot longer to get here. Killua sighed as he sat up. Melody was typing into her phone, most likely giving reports to Illumi.

Killua briefly wondered about Melody's powers. With those powers, Melody had yet to take more than a minute to win. It was why she advanced so quickly. A thought struck him, causing him to get up and walk to Melody.

"Why do you have those powers of yours? Aniki's feel similar to yours too. You guys make me feel weird when Illumi is angry or you are fighting." Killua blinked at the fact he addressed Illumi as Aniki but dismissed it. Killua watched as Melody slowly turned to him before shaking her head. He frowned and continued to pester her.

"Hey, does that mean I can have those powers? Because Aniki didn't have it until a little later. I think Dad and Gramps have it too." Suddenly, Melody stood up and wings burst from her back with a large ripping sound.

Killua winced at the blood streaking down her face from where her horns sprouted from. Melody raised an clawed hand and pointed to her wings and horns, before summoning a small ball of fire.

"Your powers have do with not being human?" Killua guessed, causing Melody to nod.

"But what about Aniki's?" Melody shook her head and retracted her extra limbs before sitting down, ending the conversation. Killua frowned and decided to take a nap instead.

Illumi read the report from Melody on his phone. Both were approaching their goals, but Killua had started to question about Nen. Illumi frowned and told her not to speak of it. He did not like the idea of his brother learning his powers, and would rather teach Killua himself instead of Father making him learn in Heaven's arena. He hummed, wondering how long before he could see his dear Kill and Melody again.

* * *

**Months later**

Killua gaped as Melody was thrown out of the arena and into a wall. The crowd was screaming as the opponent straightened.

His name was Mijiro and wielded an katana that was crackling with electricity, which had been used to shock Melody.

Killua gritted his teeth as he calculated how much charge was in that sword. Melody could be struck with more than a million volts and counting without issue. Yet when electrocuted, Melody froze for a few seconds. Was this guy insane? Killua watched anxiously as Melody walked back into the arena.

A huge shadow panther formed beside her and pounced on the man, forcing him to dodge. The panther spun and sliced through the man's arm, drawing blood before puffing away. Mijiro ignored the wound and lunged at Melody, who jumped back.

Melody shot a lasso of fire at Mijiro who failed to dodge, getting a nasty burn on his injured arm.

Killua didn't relax yet even when the crowd cheered. An animal was most dangerous when cornered.

Melody approached cautiously, shadows twisting in a ring around her. Mijiro held his sword before him and tensed. Suddenly, Mijiro moved, surprising even Melody as he stabbed her in the shoulder.

Killua startled as he recognized Thunder Strike, before snapping back to Melody. Electricity rushed through Mijiro's sword and into Melody, shrouding her in blue lightning. Melody twitched slightly while Mijiro grinned manically.

'And Melody gets shocked directly! Will this be her first defeat ever?!' The commenter screamed over the crowd. Killua snarled as the bastard dug his sword in deeper, causing Melody to flinch violently. He wasn't holding back and genuinely wanted to kill her. Killua couldn't fathom why, except that Mijiro was crazy.

Killua watched anxiously as Melody slowly clenched her fists and a shadow wolf jumped out of her shadow. Mijiro jumped back, leaving his sword stuck in Melody as he avoided the wolf. Melody fell to her knees, still shaking slightly as electricity continued to surge through her. Killua bit his lip.

How was she going to get the sword out? The shadow wolf wasn't strong enough, and Melody couldn't think clearly enough to form another shadow. How the hell was she going to win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	9. Fight x and x Alluka

Killua snarled as Melody trembled on the floor. Pure rage flooded his system, and he would like nothing more to jump into the ring and bash Mijiro's head in. He settled for gripping his seat tightly, watching Mijiro dodge the shadow wolf. Mijiro laughed mancially as he kicked the wolf aside, which thankfully did not dissolve away as Mijiro circled Melody.

Melody could amazing still move slightly as her eyes tracked him. Killua felt his hands grow claws and his body tense when he felt it.Every person who was even close to the level of an top Zoldyck butler felt something change in the air, a slight snap. He watched as Melody stopped trembling and raised her head.

A hush fell over the crowd as she slowly raised an hand and grabbed the sword stuck in her other arm. Killua winced as the sword was pulled out with an sickening squelch and tossed at Mijiro's feet. Mijiro's eyes were wide with horror as lightning began to flicker across Melody's skin, this time not harming her. As the crowd began to scream, Killua recalled an conversation with his father long ago.

* * *

_"Killua, this is important, so listen carefully all right?" 6 year old Killua nodded sharply at his father's words._

_"Melody is different, and has special powers. We suspect she has control over every element, though I doubt that. After all, it's been 15 years and she only has fire, wind and shadows. However, she will develop at least one more, and I think it will happen in special situations. So if anything happens, tell me all right?" Killua processed Silva's words and nodded._

* * *

**No** way, Killua thought as he watched Melody slowly stand up, the action looking like it took years. Did she just develop it in the heat of the moment? Possible, considering how she got her shadows..(refer to Part 2 of this series.)

Killua turned his attention back to the match and watched as shadow animals began to rise and circle Melody's feet, snarling at Mijiro. Mijiro took a step back as he eyed Melody in terror. Clearly he thought he would win with just his lightning sword. Killua grinned maliciously as fireballs formed and floated around Melody, ready to hit their targets any time. Melody raised her hand and watched electricity crackle on her palm before turning to Mijiro. She tilted her head and with a flick of a hand, the shadows attacked.

They converged on Mijiro, who screamed and grabbed his sword, trying to fend them off. The fireballs attacked, burning his hair and arms. The wind rustle Melody's clothes, soothing the slight burns she had as her electricity faded away. She watched impassively as Mijiro ran out of the arena crying and screaming, much to the boos of the audience.

Melody turned to walk/limp back through her tunnel, causing Killua to run over. He slung her arm over his shoulders and helped her back to their rooms. He carefully set her down on the couch and checked Melody's mental state.

"Heal yourself." Killua commanded when he was sure Melody wouldn't faint. Melody looked to him dully as the bleeding in her arm slowed to a stop and her flesh began to regrow. A shadow tendril appeared and grabbed her phone on his desk. Killua blinked as Melody slumped, looking exhausted but began typing. Oh, right, he had gotten to floor 200 not long before Melody had gone for her match. Could Melody go home as well, thanks to this match?

He hummed as he started to pack and startled as Melody stood up. Melody waved away his help and focused on standing, her tail lashing back and forth to keep her balance. Killua watched as she straightened and wondered how she did that without an wince or a sigh. Anyhow, they were soon heading back to Kurokoo mountain.

Melody pushed open the Testing Gate when they reached, much to Killua's protests to rest. Kalluto and Alluka pounced on him, while Illumi talked with Melody. Silva watched impassively, sweeping his gaze over the two of them. Killua had grown taller, and had cut his hair shorter as well as his childish looks. Melody now had a lean and lithe figure, as compared to her previous unhealthy state. Killua watched as she raised her hands and let electricity crackle be tween her palms, causing the family to pester them about it.

"Can we do it later? Melody isn't doing too well." Killua spoke up, gesturing to Melody who was staring blankly as she swayed slightly. Kikyou ushered her back to her rooms while the rest of the family wandered away. "What happened to Melody?" Illumi asked suddenly, turning to Killua.

were in the living room along with Alluka and Kalluto. He began to recount the story, wincing as he recalled how it seemed like Melody would lose. The room was quiet after that, until Alluka asked if Nanika could get rid of him. The younger siblings began pelting him with questions about the match while Illumi thought about something. Killua sighed and grinned, happy to be back.

Weeks later, Killua found an newspaper while on a job, and read an article of what seemed to be Mijiro being gruesomely murdered. He threw it away, not wanting to see his family being shifty because he brought it back.

* * *

**A year later**

Alluka hummed as she carefully arranged her dolls. She looked up in surprise as the huge metal door to her room opened to reveal Melody. Her siblings rarely came altogether now, having wore their parents down to he point she could leave weekly. Of course, Melody never came along to meet her. Not without an order at least or if Nanika needed to make an request and no poor soul was available. Melody continued to stand there, most likely sent by Illumi to check up on her before turning.

"Wait!" Alluka burst out, and gasped as Melody stopped. Melody didn't listen to her, only to Nanika, so most likely Melody had predicted what was happening next. She breathed in and an black shroud took over her eyes as she fell asleep.

Nanika blinked and looked to Melody, who had sat down across her. She smiled and watched Melody tilt her head. "Talk to me Melody." She pleaded, scooting over to her. Melody stared at her and patted her head, causing Nanika to smile.

"Hello." Nanika looked up at the small whisper from Melody.

"I woke up for you." Nanika spoke, her voice sounding childish, though she did not know, as she wasn't taught to say anything else. The rest didn't really teach her, assuming it was just her normal way of speaking. It was true, but Nanika would have liked if someone asked her to speak normally. She had trouble having conversations and usually just said "Aye." Melody shifted, causing Nanika to look at her again.

"Are you sad Melody?" Nanika asked, noting how Melody didn't react outwardly. Despite having little interaction, the moment Nanika gave Melody her name, an special bond was formed. "No." Melody spoke, her voice firmer. Nanika smiled and patted Melody's head, causing the other to bend down to be reached.

"We love you Melody." Nanika spoke, singing the words on behalf of the family. Maybe it was an trick of the light, but Nanika swore a smile broke out on Melody's face, and her eyes softened as she looked at her.


	10. Escape x and x Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP we are so close to canon guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long my mom has started being nosy about what I keep typing and it’s just UGH

**Two years later**

Killua sighed as he chomped on a Chocorobo. Nothing was happening in this house! Melody and Illumi had gone on a mission, Alluka was underground, Milluki had his computers, and Kalluto was having tea with their mother. Killua had briefly considered joining, but he wasn't _that_ bored.

He finished the last of his Chocorobo and jumped out of the tree he was in. Killua wandered back to his rooms, and sighed again as he flopped onto his bed.

Why did Illumi and Melody always leave on missions together! Melody would often tag along when Illumi had missions, and once in a while Illumi accompanied her.

Killua couldn't deny he was jealous that two of his favorite people were always with each other instead of him. Although Illu-ni had been acting weird lately. Killua couldn't help but find his eldest brother creepy at times. Melody was easier to be around with, even when her eyes had been strange at first.

Killua stared at the ceiling, thinking about his future. He was born to be the heir, and would eventually become master of the house.

Something about that nagged at him. He didn't like having his whole life planned out for him, and wanted to live a free and easy life. He didn't despise his title per se, but it was really annoying at times.

Killua got up and surfed the net on his computer, wondering if there was anything interesting. Then he found a website that said Hunter exam.

Curious, Killua clicked on it, having heard the title. Hunters were well-known, but there were only a few that really shone. There were rumors of Hunters having special powers or enhanced abilites, but Killua never paid attention. Now, however, with the powers Melody and his brother displayed, Killua was considering taking the exam to find out more.

The previous exam had taken place months ago, and would be back next year. Killua didn't really care about finding about his brother and sister's powers, but the website said that the exam was extremely difficult. Fewer than a dozen people passed, and sometimes never at all.

Well, Killua had plenty of time to waste, so might as well take it for fun. It would be nice to get away from this mansion, since Melody had been getting more jobs lately considering her success.

Hey, maybe he could convince her to run with him! That would work, but Killua knew his family would search harder if he brought Melody. If he left, most likely only Aniki would come, but with Melody they wouldn't send more people, but be more through with their searching. Welp, he had several months to form a plan.

It wouldn't be hard, since the butlers didn't question him and the guards at the gate wouldn't know whether he had a job. The hardest part was his family. Most of them won't notice since he usually wandered off, but Melody and her superhuman hearing would. Killua knew she kept track of everyone, since she was basically a glorified bodyguard. Not that Killua thought that.

Anyway, sneaking out from under Melody's cat hearing would be tricky. He could tell her to let him go, but there was no guarantee she wouldn't immediately tell the rest. He couldn't make her keep quiet, since Illumi could break that command.

Killua swore and instead decided to sneak out while Melody was distracted. That shouldn't be too hard.

**Several months later**

Killua found Melody sitting in a tree outside. Everybody was busy with their own things, and best of all Illumi wasn't home. He was the second threat to Melody, so it was good that he had a job.

"Melody! Can you go and help me get chocolate?" Killua asked, causing Melody to turn to him. Melody jumped down and vanished, causing Killua to take of at a run. Melody would most likely take mere minutes to return, since she could run faster now with her lightning.

He reached the Testing Gate, waving to Mike as he passed. He pushed open the doors and ran down the mountain, jumping when he could. Killua had already booked airship tickets to the exam site based on the amount of time he took to get down, so it should be leaving not long after he reached.

By now he had reached the bottom of the mountain and he really thought his plan was working. Then Melody appeared in front of him, causing him to screech to a stop.

"Uh, hey. I can explain." Killua racked his brains for an excuse while Melody watched him.

"Look, don't tell anyone I was here. I swear I'm not doing something bad, I'm just going to the-" Killua cut off as Melody held out a hand and stepped aside.

Killua blinked at the obvious offer to go. He looked to Melody, who had her head bowed. Killua hesitated before hugging her tightly, whispering an thank you before going.

Half an hour later, he was in the sky, staring at Kukuroo Mountain. Hopefully, Melody wouldn't get in trouble, since he technically ordered her to do what she did. Killua turned his attention to the task ahead. Let's see if this was worth it.

Illumi walked into the house after his job, and found most of his family gathered. Mother was crying, and Father was staring at Melody for whatever reason.

"You're back Nii-san! Quick, Killua is gone and only Melody knows, but Killua told her not to tell!" Kalluto noticed him and said urgently. Illumi blinked at the information before turning to Melody, who was staring at him.

"What happened Melody?" He wasn't too worried, since Melody would never let Kill go somewhere dangerous by himself. Melody was silent before fire burst from her hand, twisting to from words.

 _'Killua left the mountain, but I met him at the bottom. He told me not to tell anyone, and left on a airship.'_ Melody stated, causing Illumi to tilt his head. Where could Killua have gone to? He asked Melody, who shook her head.

"Melody, why didn't you find out more? You know what that means." Melody tensed at Illumi's disapproving tone and kneeled. "Get up and lock yourself in the seclusion room. I'll let you out when ready." Illumi commanded, watching her go.

His mother wailed louder, sobbing about her precious Killua being gone as his father comforted her. Illumi walked away, wondering what to do. Killua was most likely safe, since Melody let him go.

His phone chimed, telling him he had a new job. It appeared he needed an Hunter's license for this job. The Hunter exam was soon, so he could go with Melody. Hisoka mentioned he was going however, and that made Illumi reconsider.

Illumi hummed as he had Milluki track Killua down. When he got back the results, Illumi startled. It appeared Illumi would be going to the exam, considering his dear brother was going. He smirked, forming a plan as he dialed Hisoka's number.

Elsewhere, Killua felt a shiver go down his spine.

Melody sat in a cold dark room, chained to the wall by her arms and legs. She stared into the darkness, contemplating her mistake. She had failed to obey Master, and was punished as a result. This was her fault.

 **Master must be angry, since he doesn't punish me often.** Melody thought as she sat completely still. Master rarely punished her, for she always served him and his family to the absoulte best of her abilities. She did not mess up on jobs, she followed orders accordingly. But Melody let Master's favorite brother leave, knowing the consequences. She deserved it, and would sit here without anything for as long as Master wanted.

She kept her eyes open, refusing to sleep. She would sleep later, when she felt hungry. Years of eating three meals a day had filled her out, so she would take longer to become hungry.

The first time she was given food, she had stared at her plate, wondering why she was given a full plate. Evidently it was a test, so she sat at the table without eating. Afterwards she realized there was poison in the food, and there was the real test, considering how everyone had stared at her. So she ate it, the poison barely more than a tingle in her throat. She continued to eat, the poison getting stronger each time, but never enough. Master had been impressed when she ate all of her food without reacting, so she had done the right thing. The poison returned to normal, so she stopped eating all of it. She didn't want to get complacent, lest she be locked up without food one day. She stored the rest, keeping it. Master made her stop that, so she just ate all of it.

Melody hummed, embracing the darkness around her. She didn't dare use fire for light, because she was not supposed to find comfort in her punishment. She settled down, dutifully waiting for her Master.

**A week later**

Illumi sat down, surveying the applicants. It had been a while since Killua left, and now Illumi was finally taking action. Melody was beside him, wearing a disguise. Her hair had been dyed white, and she wore a blindfold. She had a sword on her hip, and they decided to keep the cat features since those weren't too rare.

She had been quiet lately, as she always did after being punished. Melody would follow everything he said perfectly, as though trying to make up for the few mistakes she made. Illumi eyed her before looking around again. There was still no sign of Killua, but he could see Hisoka grinning at him. He frowned as best as he could with his Gittarackur disguise.

A portly man tried to offer him a drink, but Melody stared at him so long he went running. The laxatives in the drink wouldn't have hurt them, but Illumi would rather not have anything slowing down his movements. Later, Melody and Illumi looked up at the same time as Killua appeared. Illumi watched him drink the juice offered by the earlier man and frowned. It was still a bad decision, especially since Killua did it for fun. He gestured for Melody to go, and she bumped into Killua as she did. The plan was to to have Melody get close to him, and find out his motives. He watched Killua scold Melody, and smirked as his gaze travelled to Melody's cat features. It was working well. Illumi looked up as the first phase of the exam began. Time to go.


	11. Hunter Exam x and x Naomi

Melody ran in the middle of the pack, hearing the participants drop like flies. She listened as Killua was scolded by a suited man for cheating while another boy piped up he wasn't. Melody ran next to them when she was suddenly lifted by the scruff of her neck and collar.

Melody didn't have to see to know what the rest of the group's reactions were. She reached out with her En and frowned. She turned her head to face a grinning Hisoka as she pressed a button on her sword, causing a voice to play "Put me down Hisoka." It was a device that Milluki had made specially for her. By transferring the electricity from her brain to her sword, she could make it play whatever she was thinking. She couldn't use fire lest Killua recognize it, but it would be suspicious if she stayed silent.

"Anything for you kitten ♡" Hisoka purred just as she heard Killua reach out to grab her, tossing her into the air. Melody sailed over a few participants and landed gracefully in a crouch before flipping back over them. She hit the ground running beside the group as the boy clapped, while Killua scoffed. Hisoka smirked and patted her head before leaving to join Master.

"Are you alright? I'm Leorio by the way." Leorio asked carefully. She nodded as the other boy ran closer to her and stuck out a hand. Melody tilted her head and shook his hand. "I'm Gon! Did you know that person? Also, what's your name?" Gon asked excitably, causing Melody to blink under her blindfold.

She pressed the button again and replied, "He is an acquaintance of mine. He's always like that. My name is Naomi." Gon grinned and started to talk about what she did. She found herself running beside Killua, causing him to turn to her.

"Hey, are you really blind?" Killua asked suddenly. They had drifted from the other two, and Melody nodded, lying since Illumi said she could. Killua tilted his head and spoke. "We met earlier, but my name is Killua. Nice to meet you." Melody said a thank you. Killua rolled his eyes and started talking about why did she even thank him. Melody listened to him, feeling content.

Soon, they reached a flight of stairs. Melody sped up, catching up with the examiner, Satoz. She could feel him eyeing her, although he was also keeping track of Gon and Killua, who were racing behind. The two crossed the 'finish line' moments after them, cheering before arguing about who won. Satoz commented they had crossed at the same time. The rest of the participants soon caught up, along with Leorio and another man who introduced himself as Kurapika.

Satoz started talking about the deceptions of the forest they were in when a man holding a human shaped-being appeared, saying something about Satoz being an fake examiner. Melody tilted her head as many participants believed it, wondering how they could fail to see such obviously lies. Melody tensed as her En detected cards shooting through the air and caught the ones directed at Satoz while the rest hit the other man. The being sprang up, running away in fright as Melody turned to Hisoka.

Hisoka was musing something as he shuffled his cards, easily catching the ones she threw back. Satoz thanked her and warned Hisoka, although Melody knew Hisoka wouldn't listen. She walked back to Killua and the rest, listening to Gon talk about what just happened. Melody heard Killua sigh as they were told to run and patted his head. He blushed, hissing at her like a cat while Gon giggled.

They ran a while before Killua told them to move as people began to surround Hisoka behind them.(Poor dudes.) Melody didn't react and instead listened as several people dropped in front of them, motioning for everyone to be on guard. Everyone tensed as a huge monster appeared, killing all nearby. Melody moved, drawing her sword and heating it with some fire before slicing off the creature's neck. If anyone saw it, they would just think her sword glowed. She landed next to the rest, snapping her sword back into her sheath. Gon looked in awe, missing the monster that was creeping up on him and Killua.

Melody snarled as she rushed forward, plunging her hand into the frog creature's head. She rearranged the bones in her hand and sliced through it before kicking it away. The group stared at her, surprised at her sudden anger. She closed her eyes, using her ears to find Master, who was most likely almost at the destination by now. She turned and waved to the rest of the group before taking off at a dash, and soon fell into step with Master.

He turned his head to look at her, causing Melody to tilt her head at the click-clacking sound. It really was strange to hear, and she had seen what the disguise looked like. Of course, Master was the longest master who had kept her, lasting years. Melody didn't mind, as she...what? Melody frowned at her sudden thoughts and watched as they reached their destination. Not long after they settled, Hisoka came back with someone over one shoulder. She walked over, eyeing Hisoka as he placed Leorio(She lifted her blindfold) down before smiling at her. Melody suspected he had found new toys and made him sit down with her, deciding to keep an eye for him. Hisoka smirked and tried to move closer, but a look from Master made him focus.

Soon Killua came, making Melody stand up to greet him. She didn't miss the way Hisoka turn to watch Killua, and tugged him away. Gon and Kurapika came to view, making a beeline for Leorio. The third phase of the Exam had started.

* * *

Killua watched Naomi. She couldn't see, he could tell by the way she almost stumbled earlier in the First Phase, as well as into things. But her cat ears made up for it, swiveling at every sound. Interestingly, he didn't feel annoyed by her presence as she followed him around. Naomi reminded him of someone he couldn't quite place. Killua looked up as the examiners announced that the next stage was cooking. Killua groaned, wondering when the heck would things get difficult.

* * *

Melody removed her blindfold as she wandered through the forest. The examiners, Menchi and Bubara had said the theme was pork. Melody blinked as she stumbled upon a huge pig and reacted immediately, calling up a shadow to slice off its head. She retied her blindfold and brought back the pig, surprising Menchi with how how fast she was. Nobody was back yet, so she got to work.

She skinned and bled out the pig, carefully slicing up thick slabs of meat. Melody hummed as she worked, making garlic soy sauce to marinate the pork in. She had a chef as a master once. The chef had stumbled across her, and used her to capture Magical Beasts for him to cook. After a while, he allowed Melody to help out in the kitchen, showing her how cook different meat.

However, a group of Bounty hunters crashed in, arresting her master for illegal hunting. She had been away, and had failed to protect him. Melody came across another human, one who wore yellow clothes and had strange stripes. He had been strong, so she followed him and had him help find the Book.

He was rather interesting, and had a short temper but tried his best to help the ten-year old her. Melody had been vaguely sorry to leave, but it wasn't her choice when she found the person who bought the Book.

Melody continued to hum as the rest of the participants came back, bearing the same pigs she caught. She was frying the meat now, letting it sizzle as she made some coleslaw. The supplies really were limited, and she knew her old master would faint at her work. Without a doubt, she most likely would not please Menchi enough. She finished her dish as Killua walked over, staring at her dish.

"Wow, that looks good!" Killua remarked as he tried to sneak a bite. Melody shrugged as she grabbed his hand, and they both waited for the judging. Melody listened closely as the participants went one-by-one only to just place a whole roasted pig before the examiners. Menchi failed all of them, refusing to even take a bite. After all, none of them put in any effort at all. Only Kurapika put effort in presentation, although it tasted horrible apparently. Melody placed her dish before the examiners, hearing Menchi lean forward. Menchi ate a bite and chewed thoughtfully.

"Hmm, it isn't that great and the presentation is bad, but I can see your effort. Heck, with better supplies this would be great! So you pass." Menchi raised a tick sign. Melody blinked under her blindfold, although she had a feeling she didn't pass as...:

"There was way too little meat! I barely tasted it! Fail!" Bubara announced. She nodded and returned to Killua, who was complaining about what happened. All around them so was everyone else, until a booming voice sounded above. Melody cocked her head as someone came crashing down, revealing an man in a flowing robe. The man was apparently the Chairmen, which wasn't surprising considering the power he radiated. He reprimanded Menchi, and had her set a different exam. Menchi agreed, having set up another test already. They were ushered into the flying airship the Chairman came off and went to their next exam site.

[Click here if you want to see how Hisoka and Melody met!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213747)


	12. Trickster's x Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say this: No, Gon currently does not hold romantic love for Killua and never will for Melody. It is simply admiration and facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melody-21

Gon watched Killua and Naomi stand side by side. They could have passed for siblings with their white hair and slender limbs. Gon couldn't help but admire them. Naomi was fast and powerful, and could fight even though she was blind. Killua was his age, but Gon could tell he was stronger and also super cool!

They were also the heart-breaking type of beautiful. Killua had snow white hair, which looked amazing with his sapphire blue eyes and moved with the grace of a hunter. Naomi didn't show her eyes, but Gon suspected they were just as beautiful. Naomi's hair was long and flowing, and were perfect as Naomi always moved like she was dancing. Her cat ears and tail were cute, and gave off an overall mysterious aura.

They looked like a picture standing side-by-side. There were no other words to describe them. Gon grinned as he stepped up to them. He was glad they were his friends, regardless of how offhand they were.

* * *

Killua felt Gon stand beside them and relaxed, basking in the boy's light. Gon was always so sunny, and reminded Killua of Alluka. Killua turned back to Menchi as she jumped down and grabbed the web. She let go later, snagging an egg before being blown back up.

He scoffed as a bunch of examinees jumped off afterwards, clearly not thinking about when the updrafts happened and startled as Naomi jumped off too. The whole group rushed forward, and found her balancing precariously on the spiderweb. Killua gaped as Naomi stood perfectly still, not even wobbling.

If anyone had looked closer, they would see the wind blowing at her, correcting her balance. Netero grinned at the display and stroked his beard.

Everyone else simply thought it was her cat tail, which was lashing back and forth. She stood for a while more before letting herself fall forward, grabbing a egg as she went. Killua held his breath and released it when Naomi came flying upwards, landing perfectly beside him.

"What were you doing? You gave us an heart attack!" Killua scowled at her, ignoring the tilt of her head in confusion. "Ne, don't be like that Killua. Just admit you were worried!" Gon said cheerfully, causing Killua to blush and sputter. Kurapika and Leorio chucked as Killua scowled at them, folding his arms. He yelped as Naomi patted his head again, snarling at her.

They jumped down later and caught the web like Menchi did, leaving Naomi waiting above. They decided to trust Gon's nose even as the web started to break and let go at Gon's signal, each grabbing an egg. Killua grinned as he landed next to Naomi before going off to boil his egg. Killua blinked as he realized Naomi wasn't eating her Dream egg.

"Hey, eat it!" Killua barked, causing Naomi to bite into it. Killua smirked as she began eating it with vigor.

* * *

Melody hummed as she stepped into the airship. They had a few hours before they arrived, so Gon and Killua ran off to explore. She went to find Master give him a report. Once she was done, she reached out with her En, noting where Kurapika and Leorio was. She found them sleeping and sat down when Kurapika suddenly opened his eyes.

"Do you need something?" He asked, causing Melody to shake her head. Kurapika leaned forward, staring at her curiously. "Why a blindfold instead of anything else?" He questioned.

Melody reached up and untied it, seeing no harm. Kurapika's eyes widened when he realized she wasn't blind, and smiled at the trust she was showing. She put back her blindfold and put a finger to her lips. She felt the slight rustle in the air as Kurapika nodded and left to find Killua and Gon. Melody found them sitting together at a window eating something and sat beside them.

"Hey Killua, what do your parents do?" Gon asked after greeting her.

"Hm? They are assassins."

Both Melody and Killua blinked as Gon simply asked "both?". Killua chuckled at Gon's confusion and started declaring he could capture his family for the money. Melody frowned at that. She knew that Killua had gotten distant from his family, but joking about something like that...

She clicked the button on her sword and asked, "What is your family like?" Killua paused before speaking, "Well, first is Kalluto. He's pretty quiet, but he's nice to be around when you want peace. Then there's Alluka, she's my little sis and the cutest person in the world." Killua stated as Gon giggled. "My older brother Milluki is kinda bratty, but his cool if you want help with tech. Then Illumi, the oldest of us. He's amazing, though his a little creepy. But he was great when I was younger. Last of all is Melody." By now a gleam was in Killua's eye. "She's my favorite. She's so strong, and she even helped me leave the house and come here. She follows Illumi's commands no matter what, and he wouldn't like me leaving, so that was an huge deal."

Gon hummed at the information while Melody felt content at how Killua described her. As the boys started talking, Melody turned to look at the Chairman who had sneaked up on them. She stared at him as he appeared to wink at her before disappearing with a spike of bloodlust. The two boys whipped their heads around to stare at the now empty spot while Melody turned calmly to the side where the Chairman was walking towards them.

"Hey, did you see anyone over there mister?" Gon asked upon spotting him. Netero chuckled and shook his head as Killua accused him of lying. Melody tilted her head as Killua failed to rein in his pride. She waved goodbye to them as they left to play a game with Netero.

Melody hummed as she walked through the halls. Only a few more parts to the end of the exam. Melody stepped down from the airship and looked around. They were on some kind of tower, and Melody immediately turned to Netero.

"On the off chance we can, is it possible to actually just climb down the tower?" Netero raised an eyebrow at the question before replying. "If you can, you would still need to get into the bottom floor. I suppose you could break it, but it would talk a while." Melody nodded, turning to join Killua and the rest.

They watched/listened as a man tried to climb down and be taken away by some flying monster. Melody hummed as she calculated her choices. She couldn't use shadows properly, but with her wings... Melody nodded to herself and waited for Killua to leave.

She heard participants drop into trapdoors one-by-one and decided to inform the group. Gon and Killua had already found a set of them, and while they were distracted she slipped away. Knowing them, they would most likely try to make her join, so before Killua could accidentally order her, she had to go. She needed to get down fast to reach Master and their way would most likely be longer.

She went to the edge and stepped off. She continued to fall until she was through the clouds before letting her wings burst out. She untied her blindfold just as one of the things from earlier that looked like red winged babies came flying straight at her. Melody dodged it and shot a jet of fire at it's wings.

Melody snarled, shooting after it as it fled. The sky was her domain, and she commanded the winds. She gathered the winds and pushed the monster to the tower, smearing it onto the tower wall. She looked up at where the airship still hovered, knowing even Netero would be surprised by what she did.

Melody tucked in her wings and shot towards the ground like a missile, having the winds push her even faster. The tower was much taller than she realized as she landed later. She had spent nearly half an hour in total. 

She put on the jacket tied around her waist to cover the rips on the back of her clothes. She turned to the wall of the tower and placed an hand on it. It was comparable to the full Testing Gate's doors. Netero was right when he said it would take a while.

Melody closed her eyes, summoning as many shadow puppets she could. She made them into bears for strength and had them attack the wall. Meanwhile, Melody let loose a flurry of punches, made faster by the electricity now coursing through her and increasing her speed. Her shadows joined in, pounding where she hit. 

Eventually her electricity and Nen ran out, leaving her tired. However, she had made a hole in the wall. It wasn't big, but it was enough for now. Melody set up camp nearby and got some rest. An hour later, she woke and got back to work, this time using her fire to soften the stone before slicing it with her sword. She eventually made a big enough hole and climbed through to find a room. Melody looked to a speaker on the wall as a voice spoke.

"I must admit, you surprised me with your power. Thankfully we built rooms here just in case of this. Navigate the maze beyond that door, and the first half of your test is done. The rest will be revealed later." The voice stated as the wall slide open next to her.

Melody stepped in to find a maze as stated, and got to work. She reached out and shared her senses in the air, feeling everything the air touched. She had it spread through the maze and memorized where the air found dead-ends or brushed against walls. That way, she had a rough layout of the map. It was difficult to keep track of, as she needed to be aware of what she was actually touching, instead of what the air was touching. She finally reached the end, having to break through a few walls when there were only dead-ends.

Melody hummed as she walked towards the door. She had been here for nearly 4 hours. She needed to finish the next part fast.


	13. Past x and x Easy prey

Melody immediately noticed the cloaked man standing in the corner of the room. The door slid shut behind her as the man removed his hood. Melody startled as she recognized the face as Hans, one of her old masters.

"What's wrong little doll? Can't remember me?" Hans chuckles darkly as he pulls out twin whips. Melody tilts her head as she recalls long-lost memories.

_Screams echoing through the night._

_Fires raging and dancing all around her, but never once touching her._

Melody startles as Hans's whip hits her cheek and springs back.

"I'll kill you for what you did!" He roared, suddenly enraged as he charges her.

Ah, yes. She remembers how Hans was one of her worst masters. He had gotten the Book by chance, and ended up using her to take over the small city he resided in. Melody would walk the streets, feeling hate and despair as she destroyed buildings and took money. She created orphans and ripped apart families, purged the elderly before enslaving men. Every night, she would return to her attic and sit there, waiting for Hans to remember to tell her to sleep.

When the city rebelled, she was punished for not beating them down hard enough. When they didn't have money, she was punished for killing too many.

Then there was Maria. Maria hated what her father did and rebelled by taking care of Melody. Melody's wounds would be bandaged and she would be fed. She decided to follow Maria, since Hans wanted Melody to act as a servant.

One day, the riots went too far and stormed the mansion Hans and his family lived in. Something happened, but all she remembered was darkness. When she came to, she was surrounded by bodies and rubble and standing over Maria's dead body. Hans was there, screaming that it was all her fault that everyone was dead and calling her a monster. An survivor had taken the Book, so she left Hans.

Melody caught the whip that came at her and found herself being yanked towards Hans with it. She immediately uses Ten as Hans sends a knee into her gut, causing her to fly back. She stands up as memories flood her mind once more.

_A faceless man with tears streaking down his cheeks._

_Fire surging from her hands._

Melody growls as she shoves the memories from her mind and attacks Hans.

**She has a new Master.**

She surrounds her clawed hand with electricity before plunging it into Hans's heart. He screams as electricity runs through his veins, and the air is filled with sizzling flesh. Melody removes her arm and walks through the door that opens.

She steps into an circular room and immediately spots Master and Hisoka. She walks towards them and sits down, feeling drained for some reason. Hisoka smirks at the blood on her clothes and arm but wisely keeps quiet.

"Sleep." Master commands and she does, slipping into a world of darkness. Melody opens her eyes to darkness and realizes Master must have replaced her blindfold, which she dropped somewhere. She sits up and hears Master and Hisoka eating, the latter offering her a plate. She takes it, ears twitching as she listens to whoever is around. She counts 5 participants before Hisoka pulls her to him, asking her to make a card castle with him.

* * *

Melody looks up as the person announced that one hour is left. She turns to Master, who doesn't react so she doesn't either. Anyway, Killua and the rest was too strong to lose.

As they approach the last minute, Melody straightens at the sound of 4, no 5 footsteps pounding on the ground beyond one of the doors. She walks to it just at it opens, Killua and Gon running through it and almost into her but she steps back. Kurapika soon appears, offering her a small smile as Gon talks excitedly about what they have done. She hears Leorio and the man with the laxative juice shoving at each other as they walk through the doorway.

They looked up as they are told to leave the tower. Melody hums as she listens to Master and Hisoka take a card and steps forward, surprising a few people as she draws a card. She didn't look like much, even with a sword, so it was to be expected they didn't think she finished so early. She steps back and waits for everyone else take a card. Then the man begins explaining the rules.

"Oh good. So we don't have to kill each other." An man speaks up, looking relieved. "Oh, but you can use any means to get your badge." The examiner spoke up, causing the man to wish he never spoke. Melody could hear participants immediately covering or keeping their pins.

She didn't move, as both Master and Hisoka did not do so. Melody peeked down at her card and recognized it as the person with the monkey. She turned to Killua and Gon before showing her card, hearing them breathe sighs of relief. They rattled of their numbers, causing her to startle at the number 44.

"You're dead." Killua commented, causing an argument. Melody looked up as Leorio and Kurapika approached, although they were much warier. She hummed, wondering how this would go.

* * *

Melody stepped off the boat and sniffed the air for Master's scent. She took off at an run and removed her jacket, waiting until she was far from the boat before revealing her wings. She took to the sky, keeping low lest Killua spot her. Melody swept her gaze across the forest that covered most of the island and spotted Master and Hisoka sitting in a clearing. She was there in a flash, landing lightly on the balls of her feet. Master tilted his head while Hisoka started to let out his disturbing aura at her horns and wings. Unfortunately, when she transformed she went all the way, meaning her claws and horns were revealed even when she only wanted her wings.

"Finish this in the best way you see fit. Find Killua and watch him before returning." Master ordered her and she nodded, retracting her extra limbs and taking off into the forest. Melody reached out with her En, searching for her target as she donned her jacket. She could sense another presence near her, but it was simply someone sent to watch each participant, and she had sensed two others near Master and Hisoka.

She changed course as she found her target, pulling shadows along to form a sleek panther. She scaled a tree and jumps from branch to branch, not rustling a single leaf. Finally, she finds her target. Melody stalks him, waiting for her chance when the man's monkey looks right at her and screams. The man immediately turns to her and she is forced to come out, ordering her panther to attack.

The panther and the man dance, but Melody joins in and the man is dead in seconds. The monkey screeches and stands in front of his master's bleeding form. Melody beheads him easily and rummages through the man's pockets to reveal his pin. She keeps it and dismisses her panther before reaching out once again with her En.

It was time to find Killua.


	14. Gon x and x Killua

Melody ran through the forest, hair flying behind her as she tracked Killua. She pinned both her pins to her shirt as she skidded to a stop beside Killua. Killua relaxed as he saw her pins and continued walking, her following behind.

"Hey Naomi, how old are you?" Killua asks suddenly, both pretending they can't sense the people following them. "21." Her voice is soft as she replies verbally, because its Killua.

"Ehhh!!! But you look younger!" Melody wasn't short, but she had a slim build and was small for her age. She could pass for a teenager if she wanted. It was why Hisoka could pick her up so easily. Melody looked up as she heard branches rustling and looks to Killua, who shushed her. She will leave when Killua deals with the participants.

Melody listens as Killua grab the triplet that was following them and holds a clawed hand to his throat. His assassin side show as Killua starts to threaten them. Melody flicks her ears as she tracks the ninja-like guy hiding in the trees above.

Finally the triplets hand over their pins and Killua pockets the one he needs. She tilts her head as Killua deliberately switched the pins before throwing them in opposite directions. She looks up at the sound of leaves rustling as their stalker bounds away in the direction of one of the flying pins.

Melody turns to Killua, who is practically oozing satisfaction. She waves goodbye and takes off for the clearing to meet Master and Hisoka. She soon reached and took stock of the surroundings.

Clearly she missed something as she notices the dead body and red butterflies surrounding Hisoka. She lets fire burst into existence above her head, forming a report for Master. Master reads it and turns to Hisoka, discussing something as she slowly turns around. She can feel a slight presence in the bushes, opposite them and could hear uneven breathing.

It seems that Master and Hisoka had not noticed or didn't care about the presence. Maybe a little of both. Melody hears Master removing his pins but doesn't turn, slowly putting a finger to her lips. The action pains her, but Killua would not like his friend dying.

She is reasonably sure the presence is Gon, and his concealment is most likely a technique he learned from where he lived in the wild. (Killua had asked him about his home)

Melody turned back to Master and would like to see again, but Gon would definitely tell Killua if she removed her blindfold. Master and Hisoka exchange a few words as Hisoka has yet to get his target's pin. She hears Master begin to dig before commanding her to do so too. She digs one next to him and wonders what Gon makes of this.

She hops down when she is done, hearing Master to tell her to sleep until the end of the exam. Melody fills up the top of her hole and crawls sideways into a small space she made. She curls up in it as she unties her blindfold and falls asleep.

Illumi felt his joints pop as he stretched in the small space that was his hole. He pops up every once in a while to check the time and today was the end of this phase. Illumi began the tedious process of inserting pins into his face to change his appearance, slightly annoyed by the clicking sound his body made afterwards. He would have chosen a different one, but this one did the job best.

He dug out of his hole and looked around for others. Satisfied no one was here, Illumi bent down and knocked the covered up hole next to his. Seconds passed before the soil collapses on itself, revealing two cat ears as Melody pulled herself out of her hole. She stood to attention before him, awaiting orders as she retied her blindfold. 

"Let's go." Illumi commanded, turning and heard Melody following behind. They soon reached the part of the island they came from and found the boat back. The woman from before was there and looked surprised at how fast they were, marking down their names as they showed her their pins.

Illumi sat down nearby, frowning at the jerky movements he made. Well, he could deal with these for Killua. Soon, his brother arrived after a few others and Hisoka, holding up his pins proudly. He walked over to Melody, eyeing Illumi warily as he tugged her away. Illumi frowned as his brother failed to recognize him, but brushed it away.

He watched his brother chat with 'Naomi' while she stood motionlessly by his side. Illumi narrowed his eyes at them. Was Killua making friends?

Even if that was most likely Killua thinking 'Naomi' was like Melody and thus befriended her, the same could not be said for the rest. The spiky-haired boy, Gon, that Hisoka took an interest to, and the blond man and the one with glasses. He would need to teach Killua a lesson again, it seemed.

He watched as Killua's 'friends' emerged from the thick forest and ran over to Melody and Killua. He frowned in displeasure as Melody briefly placed a hand on the boy's head. It seemed that Melody followed him, putting a wrench into his careful plans. 

Well, it only needed a few tweaks. He stood up and boarded the airship as it arrived, feeling Melody turn to gaze at him. The last part of their plan was almost here.

Melody hummed as she sat before Netero. The man was holding a clipboard, and apparently needed to ask her questions. "Now, which participants are you paying attention to?" Netero asked, causing Melody to raise a hand.

Fire flared to life above her palm, forming the words, _'The children, Leorio, Kurapika and Gittarackur. Personal reasons.'_ She saw no harm in revealing her fire, since the old man already knew so much. Of course, Melody barely stopped herself from spelling out Master or...Illumi. It simply felt wrong to her.

However, Netero didn't need to know about her strange lifestyle. And yes, she did know she was not normal, but there was no reason to reveal anything else. The old man hummed, writing something on his clipboard.

"Of all the participants, which ones would you like to fight the least?" Netero asked, looking up as the fire rearranged itself.

 _'All of the previous and Hisoka.'_ Melody replied readily. Netero wrote down something before dismissing her. Melody found Master and sat down beside him. It was almost time to bring Killua home. She knew Killua wouldn't like it, but it wasn't like he would stay away from Alluka and the rest for long. Melody hummed even when Master was beside her, letting the melody(heh) calm her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Gon will just assume they are friends, since Melody already said she knew Hisoka


	15. Finale x and x Twist

_It's fascinating what people do when they are about to die._

Killua looked at the board they were given. He frowned as he remembered what Netero said. If their performance was good, they would be given more chances. He was sure he had done better than Gon, but yet... He clenched his teeth and looked to Naomi, who looked confused. Oh right, she couldn't see.

"Your first fight is with Hisoka." Killua read aloud to her, noting that she had 3 chances. Everyone turned to her at Hisoka's name and watched her look directly at Hisoka. "I'll see you on the battleground ◇" Hisoka grinned as Naomi raised an hand and unsheathed her claws, startling Killua. Hisoka waved and walked away, causing Killua to turn to Naomi.

"Hey, what's with your claws?" He asked nervously, reminded of Melody. "Surgery." Naomi answered, although it was a lie, she could do so as Master said she could. Killua breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that Melody's were natural. He watched as Gon and Hanzo got into position at the battle arena. Gon was so going to lose.

* * *

Melody tilted her head as she heard the snapping of bones. It seemed that Hanzo was not holding back. She hummed as Gon stood, wondering how much longer this would last. Gon was saying something about continuing and Hanzo was yelling at him. Her ears perked up as Hanzo knocked Gon out and proceeded to admit defeat. This was an interesting turn of events. She left to see how Gon was doing, missing Killua's question. Perhaps she should have stayed.

Melody stared at her opponent, Hisoka. The tension was thick in the air as everyone watched the match. Melody drew her sword and tilted her head as Hisoka tensed, eager for a fight. He had told her beforehand to give him an 'warm up' before she admitted defeat. She hummed, allowing the blade of her sword to burst into flames, causing many to gasp.

Melody paused before dashing forward, bringing her sword down. Hisoka grabbed it, uncaring of the flames and moved to grab her. She wrenched her sword away, springing back. She tossed aside her sword and unsheathed her claws. Hisoka was definitely grinning at the fact that she was trying. She lunged forward and they exchanged a flurry of blows before she snatched up her sword and pressed the button.

"I admit defeat." The voice rang out, causing many to look to her in surprise. She walked back to Killua and stood next to him. "Why did you admit defeat? You could have kept going." He asked, staring at her.

"Because I would have lost." Melody replied, because it was true. As of now, she stood a chance, but not in a match with such rules. A death match would give her better odds. She watched Killua step up to his opponent before resigning. This was a move Killua wouldn't usually make, but due to certain factors, he did. Melody hummed, knowing that if Killua had won than the plans would be messed up. But he didn't, and soon he would go up against Master. This would not end well.

* * *

Killua smirked as he stepped up to Gittarackur. Sure, he might look creepy, but he could beat him no problem. Suddenly, Gittaracker started to remove the needles from his face. Killua watched confusedly as Gittaracker's face started to morph and change, and for some reason felt dread pool in his stomach. He watched Gittaracker's hair grow and his facial lines turn smoother until it was Illumi standing before Killua.

"Aniki...?" Killua asked, already regretting forfeiting his earlier match. Leorio startled at this words and started conversing with Kurapika. "Mother was so sad when you left Kill. So were Kalluto and Alluka." Killua stiffened at the words, ignoring them. "I was going to come back." He muttered, staring at the floor.

"But you still left your family Kill. We missed you." Illumi spoke, his tone smooth and emotionless. Killua's head snapped up as he realized something and turned to where the confused participants stood.

"N-Naomi?" He choked out, watching as Naomi-no, Melody step forward and untied her blindfold. Blue eyes met black as Melody held his gaze before bowing and standing beside Hisoka. Did she let him go because his brother said so? "She was punished due to you, Kill." Illumi spoke again, causing Killua to assess her for injuries before remembering her hyper-regeneration.

"She had to do self-reflection for a week because she didn't get your location." Killua flinched at the words, because he hated the self-seclusion room. It was so, so dark, and there was no water or food. Killua could only last a few days, but Melody spent a week and she still looked healthy. Wait, didn't the Exam begin a week after he left? He inspected Melody again, noticing the loss of weight and the extra dullness in her eyes. He remembered how Melody had stopped him before he could say where he was going. Killua looked away, ashamed for not thinking more about her.

"Let's go home now." Illumi spoke, shocking Killua.

"W-wait! I...want to stay with Gon and the rest. Just for a bit!" He shouted desperately. Killua couldn't leave Gon, despite the pull to Alluka and everyone else back home.

**Gon was light.**

Yet, did he not see light every time Alluka laughed? Did Melody not look like an angel when she smiled? But Gon was brighter in a different way. To Killua, Gon was...

**Gon was the sun.**

The one that leeched away the darkness in Killua, unlike Alluka who repelled it. Killua loved his family, but he didn't want to be heir. Killua looked up defiantly and met Illumi's gaze.

"Assassins don't make or have friends Kill. Especially Zoldycks. Looks like I have to teach you again." Killua gasped at Illumi's words and looked up.

"Oh drat, I need an Hunter's license for my job, so I can't just kill them. Wait, I can get Melody to do it." Illumi clapped his hands together like it was the best idea ever. Killua lurched forward and froze as Illumi raised his hand.

"If you move, I'll will fight and win before killing Gon and the rest. The only way out is to admit defeat. Melody, go kill Gon but do it slowly. She doesn't need a license, so it's fine." Illumi ordered, causing Melody to step forward. As she did so, Kurapika, Leorio and even Hanzo moved in front of the door where Gon lied beyond. Hisoka smirked as he shuffled an deck of cards, wondering if he should risk interfering.

Melody sliced off her hair with her sword, which immediately grew back in its original color thanks to regeneration. She lifted her sword and threw it at the attendant that moved to stop her before summoning shadow tigers. Kurapika and Leorio startled but didn't move.

"We'll be fine Killua! Just defeat your dumb brother while we protect Gon." Leorio yelled as they all drew their weapons. Killua started to sweat as Melody walked towards his friends. Didn't they see how powerful she was? Even Hanzo was useless, not when Melody had her abilities. The shadow tigers pounced on the group, wrestling them to the ground as Melody went to open the door.

"Melody stop!" Killua cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"That's no use Kill. You know Melody listen..." Killua opened his eyes as Illumi trailed off and gasped at what he saw. Melody stood stock-still, staring at him while her shadow tigers faded away. Immediately he ran towards her, banishing his fears.

"Melody? What's wrong? You're scaring me!" Killua shook her by the shoulders as Illumi followed. "Um, isn't this a good thing?" Leorio asked, getting up.

"You don't get it! If Aniki orders her, she always listens, regardless of whether is jumping off a cliff or killing someone!" Killua cried, moving back as Illumi touched Melody' shoulder. Her eyes snapped to him, following his movements. "Melody? Hold up your hand." Illumi ordered, but then Melody starts to tremble.

Suddenly, Illumi pulls Killua back and then he knows why. Melody is kneeling on the floor and clutching her head as shadows swirl around her, forming an pattern under her. Her claws started to slide out as balls of fire floated in a ring around her. Killua watches in horror as she lifts her horned head to look at him. Her eyes, now expressing emotions, were pained and sad. Killua flinched as wings burst from Melody's back and ordered everyone to move back. He stared in horror as Melody slowly raises an arm and plunges her claws into it, letting the blood drip onto the shadow-covered floor.

_**And then the world seemed to tear itself apart.** _


	16. Your x fault x she's x gone

_The weak ones cry and beg. The stupid ones fight back and barely delay for help that isn't there._

Melody heard Killua cry for her to stop, a desperate plea, and then realizes Gon means more to Killua than Melody ever thought he could. If Gon dies, Killua would shatter into hundreds of pieces. He would become nothing. So she stops, even when every part of her body is screaming at her to listen to her Master. And it hurts, because she wants to listen to Master, the person who gave her a chance and an family.

Melody knows how much Master cares for Killua, and he would be so, so disappointed, but she locks down her body and stares at Killua. She knows this will have consequences, and she can feel it building up in her, the punishment for disobeying Master so openly. She watches Killua shake her, and realized she can't hear him. She looks to Master as he touches her shoulder and says something but then it comes. Master and Killua retreat as she falls to the ground, her shadows twisting to form a pattern while fire twists in a ring around her.

**Blood**

Her horns sprouted from her head, blurring her vision with red.

**Pain**

Her red and black wings burst out, and they seared her back as they grew to their full size.

**Sad**

Her eyes burned as the whites turned black and her pupils glowed red.

**Allherfault**

She looks up at Killua as she stabs her arm, letting the blood flow and accepting her punishment. And then the world turns black as a rip appears in the air, and a huge arm emerges.

When she awakes, a huge red demon is in the room and attacking Killua. Melody realizes this is her punishment, and the demon will kill the person that made her disobey Master unless she lets it take her. But she knows if she does she will become nothing but a shell again. Then she sees Master protecting Killua, and knows they will die, so she tosses her head back and screeches to call the demon.

She stands up as the demon flies at her and hits her so hard she goes flying. She accepts the pain and looks up to see the demon looming above her. She closed her eyes as it slammed, its clawed fist into her gut, allowing a cry to rip from her throat.

* * *

Killua felt his blood run cold at the spine-chilling screech that filled the air as Illumi pulls him away. He blinks as the monster turns away before realizing the screech was Melody's and the demon was heading for her. His mouth opened in an silent cry as Melody is thrown away by the demon and ran forward.

But he is too late.

The demon's clawed hand pierces Melody's stomach and Killua freezes at the soft cry that came from Melody. Illumi is motionless beside him as well as the demon stares at Melody's bleeding form before turning to them.

_His vision turns red._

When Killua comes to, blood is splattered across his body and he is standing over the demon's corpse with his claws out. He notes Illumi's needles sticking out of the few patches of skin that he didn't claw apart. He looks around to see nervous participants and an horrified Leorio and Kurapika, yet he can't bring himself to care. He locked eyes with the old man who helped with defeating the demon before he happened and turned to where Melody was.

Illumi was tending to her wounds as she breathed unevenly. Killua stumbled towards her and fell to his knees beside her. How could he have been so selfish? He told Melody to stop and now this happened.

"I admit defeat." Killua whispers just loud enough as he realizes they are still in technically in the match. He chokes back a sob as Illumi finishes dressing Melody's wounds and looks to him. He sees the fury in his brother's eyes but doesn't look away, accepting it as an small portion of his punishment.

"Go home." Illumi commanded. Killua didn't say a word as he lifted Melody into his arms and walks out of the hall, heading back home.

* * *

Gon ran through the hallways, having heard what happened through Satoz. He can't imagine what Killua was going through right now, since ~~Naomi~~ Melody was so badly injured. Gon remembered how Killua's eyes lit up as he talked about her, and wonders why things turned out like they did. Melody was family, but why would she act like a servant to Illumi? What did that mean?

He bursts into the auditorium and hesitates at the sight of Illumi before sliding next to Leorio. He half-listens as Netero and Beans talk while he stares at Illumi. Gon wonders what Illumi is feeling. From Satoz's description, Illumi and Killua had ripped into the demon with near equal ferocity when it injured Melody. He hums under his breath as he forms an plan.

* * *

Illumi was out of the door the moment he got his license. It was an miracle that he didn't go with Killua, but he managed to calm down since Melody wasn't dying. He felt an hand rest on his arm and nearly flanged whoever it is into an wall. He turned to see Gon, the little brat, standing there. He lets his bloodlust show and enjoys the flinch he gets.

"Um, I know you are in a hurry, but may I ask if we can go with you to where Killua is?" The boy asks nervously. Illumi frowns (Though it doesn't show well on his face)as the other two step up behind the him.

How dare they stand there like they weren't the reason this all happened? If they never befriended Killua, he would have just come home and they wouldn't be in this mess! Now Melody can't get treated properly because hospitals ask questions and her hyper-regeneration works slowly when she's unconscious. Illumi glares at them, pouring out his frustration and anger into his aura and releasing it. He startles when an hand is placed on his shoulder and barely restrains himself when he realizes it's Hisoka.

"My, my, what an scary aura~♧" Hisoka purrs as Illumi reluctantly reins in his aura. Gon was shaking and the other two are sweating like crazy.

"Now, you really shouldn't ask that Gon, Illumi here is very angry at you all ♧. Search it up yourself, although I rather keep you alive. Illumi, don't break them, kay ♤?" Hisoka asks, nudging him. Illumi wipes the irritation off his face and turns, heading back home.

* * *

Killua sat by Melody's bedside, watching her breathe in and out and rubbed her ice-cold hand. The whole family had been here, and eventually decided Melody just needed rest. As if. He had begged Nanika to heal her, but Nanika actually cried and wailed that she couldn't help Melody. It had shocked them to the core, because what happened if Nanika couldn't fix Melody?

Illumi was poring over the Book while Kikyou and Kalluto tended to Melody. Alluka and Nanika locked themselves away while Silva and Zeno kept quiet. Milluki was searching the web for a solution and Killua.....

He had been sitting here, quietly waiting for the punishment that would come after Melody woke. If she did. Killua felt sick, knowing full well his plea was the reason this happened. If he had just kept quiet, then he would be at home. It hurt to leave Gon, but Killua would gladly take that in exchange for the gloom in the house and sparing Melody what she had gone through.

Killua shuddered, remembering the small, defeated cry from Melody. He looks up as Gotoh enters the room, sympathy on his face. Killua sighs and walks to the living room, where Illumi waits.

"Do you know what you did?" Illumi asks, his voice soft and dangerous as Killua stands before him. Killua nods dumbly, not trusting himself to speak. Illumi tilts his head, eyes dark and stormy. As far as Killua knew, or from what he had gathered his brother only showed emotion when it came to family.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, voice hoarse from lack of use. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault that Melody is like this." Killua shakes, remembering Melody's pale face and pain.

"You could have come home quietly, but you didn't and now this. You are to continue your reflection for another day." Illumi speaks, referring to the several hours Killua spent in the seclusion room before Illumi returned. Killua stood up and left, unable to feel anything about his punishment. He locked himself in the seclusion room and curls up in an corner, allowing the darkness to swallow him.

Then finally, for the first time in years, he cries for the only person he has always counted on. And now she might never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave an comment!


	17. Memories

_The broken ones welcome it with open arms. The content ones embrace it like an old friend._

She opened her eyes to find darkness all around her. She appeared to be floating and had barely recognized that something was wrong when it started.

There was fire all around her, illuminating the darkness but showing nothing. At first the fire was warm and friendly, and she felt familiar with it. But suddenly it was an raging inferno that consumed her, searing her bare skin and bringing pain. Distantly, she noted that her hair was not affected, but the thought disappeared in favor of the pain.

Suddenly she was dunked in water and the fire vanished, the only indicators of its existence were the burns that covered her body. The water soothed her burns and made minor ones disappear, causing her to relax. She floated for an moment when she realized she couldn't _breathe._ When the thought formed, the water suddenly became dark and stormy. She tried desperately to get to the surface, but strong currents tossed her around, destroying her sense of direction. Her hands clutched her burning throat and her eyes fluttered close as she sank.

And then there was ice, forming an shell around her and pillars that touched the bottom of the ocean, shooting her up, up, up. Her panic was renewed just as her ice shell broke the surface. It hovered in the air before breaking, dropping her an few feet onto the...ground? She ignored the thought as she gasped for breath, breathing in the cool, sweet air.

She looked around later and startled when she saw that the surface of the ocean had completely frozen over. She realized she should be frozen, and the ice-cold air should hurt. Yet the ice was cool below her bare feet, and the air was nothing but refreshing. She turned to find an hut made of ice and walked in, feeling oddly calm as she found an chair made of ice inside. Hesitantly, she sat down and jumped when ice started to creep up her arm. The ice stopped, giving her an distant impression of...hesitation?

She stared suspiciously at the ice on her hand, reminding herself that while ice was helping her, so had water. After an moment she relaxed, allowing the ice to continue creeping up her arm, noticing ice on the rest of her limbs as well. She shivered as ice covered her neck, and blinked when it retreated. She raised an ice-free hand and marveled at the unburned skin, touching her throat to feel smooth skin. She noticed that her skin was now as pale as snow, and no doubt as cold as ice. She didn't mind and jumped when thunder rumbled outside.

She had just stood up when lightning struck her chair, shattering it and piercing her with shards of ice. The ice melted before it could draw blood, but she could still feel pinpricks of pain all over. She left the hut, looking up to find storm clouds blocking out the sky and heard lightning crackle before it struck her, filling her to the brim with electricity. She screamed, her cries piercing the sky as electricity rushed through her veins, crackling on her skin and killing her from the inside. New burns from the lightning appeared and while they were nothing compared to the fire, it hurt so much more. She got an distant memory of something similar, though the pain was far greater now.

**An sword raised high above her.**

**Green hair and an maniacal laugh, echoing throughout the room.**

Just as she was sure she was about to die, an great wind blew at her, and she managed to look up through the pain. The wind was blowing the storm clouds away and thunder rumbled angrily as the lightning left, causing her to collapse . She breathed heavily as the wind wrapped around her gently, soothing her new burns. Seriously, what was with the burns. Again, images flashed through her mind faster than she could see.

**Pain and suffering in the air. An small girl reaching out as blood sprayed from the wound in her chest.**

She snapped out of her thoughts when the world disappeared, leaving her floating in the darkness once more. Land suddenly appeared below her feet and she landed lightly on brown dirt. The ground started to tremble and she jumped as an crack appeared in the dirt before her. She ran away as the crack began creeping towards her, widening as it did.

The earth groaned as it split open, more cracks appearing all over it. She yelped as the crack finally caught her and was left suspended over an huge hole for an brief moment. Then she fell, feeling like an huge creature was swallowing her whole. The hole closed shut after her, new dirt growing over it and sealing her in darkness. She did not fear the darkness and embraced it instead.

**The crack of an whip.**

**Black, gaping holes and an small smile.**

She startled as she felt dirt touch her arm and realized the walls were moving in on her. She curled up in an ball, feeling her oxygen run out until-

Light streamed through holes in the ceiling and vines grabbed her through them, pulling her through the crumbling dirt. The world she emerged into was very different from the one previously. Large, leafy trees were everywhere, ferns nestled between them and bushes peppering the ground. She looked down to find the ground completely covered with grass and wildflowers without an hint of brown. She uncurled her clenched hand and found an small seed in her palm.

She jerked back as an sprout poked out from the seed and continued to grow. She didn't fling it away but watched, fascinated as an budding stem grew from the seed, which had dropped away. It appeared to be growing at an increased rate, and she noted there was an single leaf with no thorns on the stem. Suddenly, the bud bloomed, it's petals unfurling to reveal an black rose. She blinked, wondering what just happened when memories hit her once again.

**A gift.**

**The screams of an woman.**

Her cat ears twitched at the sound of glass shattering. She looked away from the black rose and watched wide-eyed as her surroundings started to break like they were glass, falling away to reveal an white room. She turned back to the rose and realized it was withering before her very eyes, turning into dust.

She looked up and made eye-contact with an creature which had appeared. An red demon, her mind supplied helpfully as it walked towards her, looking annoyed. And then there was a click, like the final piece of a puzzle had been placed.

**Master.**

Long, silky black hair and expressionless black eyes.

**Killua.**

Snow white hair and sparkling blue eyes.

**Gon.**

Warm brown eyes and an smile as bright as the sun even if she never saw it directly.

The blurry faces of Masters long gone.

And so many more.

Herself.

She looked up to see three different figures standing before her, all with identical crimson hair and black eyes with expressions so different it _hurt_.

**An child.**

Scared and angry. The girl hugged herself, her body covered in dozens of wounds as her eyes flashed with emotions, snapping at others.

_An strong yet fragile animal._

**An teen.**

Cold and powerful. She stared blankly when spoken to and killed mercilessly, listening to her masters.

_An perfect doll._

**An adult.**

Relaxed and content. Large wings hung from her back as horns rested on her head, and claws unfurled from her fingers. She was still quiet, but an glint in her eye showed her inner thoughts to her family.

_An normal person._

None of them were quite what she was now, and all lacked or had something. So you could say she was all of them and none of them. She reached out and brushed the adult her, receiving an name in response as they faded away. Melody.

 **That's right,** She thought numbly as the demon stopped before her. My name is Melody, and this is the price I must pay. She lifted her head, staring at the demon who was regarding her. It gripped her head with an clawed hand, and then pain like she had never imagined ripped through her. Everything from before was child's play now, because this attack was was both physical and mental. It was like needles being shoved into her skin, underneath her nails, into her eyes, into her very brain.

Suddenly she was standing in what seemed to be her headspace, filled with countless memories. She screamed as pain wracked her body once more, watching her memories slip away and into the demon somehow, their minds connected with an silvery chain. Only the memories wrapped with emotion were taken and replaced with an colder version, so as to destroy another situation like this. She watched, body frozen in pain as the last of her memories traveled through the chain.

With a sudden burst of strength, she slammed her hands down on the ground, calling up an pillar of ice that crashed through the chain and broke it. She snapped back into the white room and gasped for breath, her memories still intact until she left this place. The demon grunted in surprise and tossed her into an wall, looking displeased as he stepped back into an black portal.

She stared after the demon in confusion and fear, knowing the encounter would be erased and wondering what she had done. She could already fell her memories slipping away. Shadows suddenly moved towards her, curling somewhat anxiously around her battered body. They reminded her of something, and they rushed into her eyes, causing her to gasp as they went **somewhere**.

The last of the shadows went into her eyes and she felt at her face, wondering if what happened was real. She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness and heard an voice thunder through her head. What they said, we shall never know. She closed her eyes in the strange white room, holding on to the words said to her.

Melody opened her eyes in an dark room on an soft bed.

She does not like what she sees.


	18. Strange x and x Original

_The hateful ones curse, unable to do anything else. The smarter ones try, but they cannot cheat Death._

_The last one who did is suffering for all of eternity._

Melody sat up and turned to face a shocked Kalluto.

"Melody! Where are you going!" Kalluto yelped as she stood and left the room. Where was Master?

Melody paused and listened carefully for Master when she came across a familiar presence. Killua. She tilted her head, feeling slightly confused at her fixation on the boy. She shook her head and took off, heading for Master. She stopped outside his door and knocked carefully. The door opened to reveal Master, who startled at her.

"Melody? When did you wake up? Are you alright?" Master asks, assessing her. She didn't respond. Master stared at her, a slight frown on his face. "Melody? Is everything alright?" Master asks carefully, but she doesn't respond because she ~~is a good doll~~ obeys.

She remains still, patiently awaiting for a command she could follow. Master tilts his head and walks away, towards Killua. He opened the door to reveal a trembling Killua in the corner of a very dark room. She has an vague memory of it, so this must be her punishment room. Melody watches as Killua squints at the bright light but jolts as he sees her.

"Melody! You're awake! What happened, I'm so so sorry it was all my fault-" Killua was crying now, hugging her tightly. She is confused onto why the boy cares, but children always did have the tendency.

**Three children, black and white hair, blue and black eyes, identical smiles on their faces as they surround her.**

Melody blinks at the faint memory while Killua pulls back, looking at her curiously. "Hey, Aniki. Why is Melody acting strange?" There is fear in his voice as he turns to Master. Master inspects her, and she must have done something wrong, so she drops to one knee in submission.

"I...don't know. I think something made her change so she would act like she's supposed to. Like when we first found her." Master replies hesitantly, turning to her. "Rise and follow." Master commands, and she obeys. They walk through the mansion until they arrived at Silva's room. Melody remembers Master's father, who is stronger than her and Master, and must be treated with respect. She follows Master and Killua in with her head bowed, for she cannot make eye contact. Master immediately gives a report about her behavior, although she does not quite understand. But she does not remember doing such, for she is nothing but an servant.

"Killua, your 'friends' have arrived." Silva states, causing Killua to stiffen and Master to tense, so they must be bad.

"Those brats! How dare those stupid guards let them set foot on our grounds! Killua, we are going to kill them." Master spat in a rare display of anger, glaring at Killua who trembles.

"Wait! They didn't mean to, it was my fault for telling Melody to stop." Killua whispers, shrinking into himself. Silva holds up an hand, stopping Master's retort. Whatever those people did, it appears they are not welcome. Her ears prick as she hears four people walking to the butler quarters. She turns to go deal with the intruders.

"Melody?" Killua whispers pitifully. She stops and finally decides to use her-

White hot agony flares through her as fire rages just beyond her control, and one thing is clear. She can never use fire and doesn't know why, but she can't. She trembles slightly as she carefully searches for another way.

There is another power however, similar yet different, and feels better somehow. She touches the nearby wall and ice flows from her fingers to form words on the wall, 'Kill intruders.' It appears that Master and the rest did not know about this either, judging by their shocked looks.

"Well then. Stay here until I return Melody." Master finally speaks, and she nods. They leave, and Melody doesn't react to the crushed look on Killua's face, which makes it worse.

* * *

"Kil. Tell me about your friends." Killua snapped out of his daze and realized he was staring after Melody. "My friends?" Killua blinked as his father nodded, wondering if this was a trap. Hesitantly, he began to speak and slowly relaxes. In the back of his mind, however, he thinks about Gon and the rest being torn apart by Melody's claws or frozen with her new power. He shivers, knowing that the new Melody will not hesitate this time. But Illumi never give her an direct order, so if he can intercept them...

"Killua." He broke out of his thoughts at his father's words. "We haven't properly seen what happened to Melody, but we both know your brother's theory is very likely. Even after that, knowing your friends are indirectly the root cause, will you still go with them?" His father asks, and Killua thinks.

Years worth of memories of his family competed against people he barely knew, yet trusted far more than he should. He would come back, for he couldn't leave his family and everyone else. And Melody. Melody, who had broken her unspoken and usually unbreakable rule, risking her life to obey him. Killua knew it wasn't the first time, and that she had bended it once in an while. He was an heartless monster for discarding her sacrifice, just like his family always wanted.

But Killua thought of Gon's smile, the others unjudging tones and eyes. And with an sick feeling in his stomach, he gave into his greediness for an normal life. He nodded his head, betraying Melody, who always did what was best for him. Silva _smiled._

* * *

Melody grabbed a nearby branch and launched herself, using her wind to keep her afloat. She could see the intruders and recognized them as Killua's 'friends'. She would have to kill them since Illumi disliked them. But since he did, he would want them alive to torture.

Gon, Leorio and Kurapika was following an injured Canary, who she remembered interacting with. She dropped down right before them, startling all. "Ah! Young Mistress, you came just in time-" Canary cut off as Melody stared at Gon and the rest. Her expression was blank as her claws slid out and she crouched, Nen spiking.

"Melody? What's wrong? Oh shoot, did Illumi order you to kill us?" Melody watched as Leorio panicked, while Kurapika tensed at her gaze. Gon looked hesitant, and settled for asking where Killua was. She didn't respond of course, and moved, knocking out Leorio and Kurapika first.

They dropped at her feet and she gestured for a shocked Canary to move the bodies. She turned to Gon, who backed away nervously. "Melody." She paused as an calm voice ran out across the road. Gotoh stood with his hands clasped behind him while Canary hauled Leorio and Kurapika over her shoulders towards him.

"The Master has asked for Killua's friends to be returned to him unharmed. They will be allowed to leave with him." Gon lit up at the words, and Melody sheathed her claws, stepping delicately back to the house.

"Wait!" She turned as Gon called out to her. "Um, you might have tricked us, but I know Killua thinks you are amazing, so you must be! I hope we can meet again!" , Melody blinked at Gon's cheery words and left, following an familiar scent as she wondered about Master. She stopped before Killua and bowed while Killua stared at her.

"Melody," Killua began, his voice shaky. "You probably know by now, and I know you are not my Melody, but I am so sorry. My apologies are worthless, and I promise I will hate myself for it. Goodbye." His voice cracks and Melody watches him.

Elsewhere, in an dark room, an girl curls up and whispers, "It's okay, I understand."

Melody tilts her head and leaves, wondering why she felt...sad?

* * *

"Father let them go?" Illumi asked in disbelief, earning an nod from Melody. He snarled and punched a tree, wondering what on earth was Father thinking. He should have given Melody a direct order instead, then it would override Father's own command.

"Now now, don't hurt that pretty hand of yours Illumi ♡" Illumi's head snapped up as he spotted Hisoka sauntering through the forest towards them. He swept into an bow for Melody, and turned to Illumi.

"Say, do you think I could borrow Melody for an bit?" Instantly an needle whistled past Hisoka and embedded itself in an tree behind him. Hisoka smirked and stepped forward, making sure no bloodlust showed lest Melody attacked.

"No need to be so protective. Anyway, it will benefit you. That Kurapika, Killua's...colleague." Hisoka shivered at Illumi's bloodlust but continued. "He will be going to meet the Spiders, and you know I am part of them. Killua will definitely follow him with Gon, so I can spy on him and collect info. I need Melody for something, but she won't be doing much, just working undercover. Sounds good?" Hisoka finished.

Illumi frowned, but if he could get information about that brat and his precious brother, and maybe the old Melody might come back after some time around Killua... He nodded against his better judgement, and Hisoka smiled. Melody went to Hisoka at his command and they left, running through the night.

_And in another ~~place~~ ~~time~~ ~~reality~~ ~~universe~~ _world _, a ~~man~~ ~~woman~~ ~~child~~ ~~human~~ **something** leans back in ~~his~~ ~~her~~ ~~thei~~ r its chair and whispers something so silently that only the other being behind it can hear the words._

~~ _**"Ne, it's broken."** _ ~~

The other being smiles, leans forward, and starts to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that arc was an wild ride. Hope you enjoyed it! Leave an comment to let me know what you think!


	19. Work x and x Books

Melody was going to work at an bookstore and had no idea how she got there. Well, it was because of Hisoka's orders, but it was still confusing. Hisoka brought her to Yorknew, and told her about the bookstore and it's owner. The owner was named Carl, an retired Nen master who was still far stronger than about 70% of Nen users.

Hisoka wanted her to work there, and look for an way for him to challenge the man. She didn't usually do jobs like this, and was at an loss. So here she stood, staring at the recruitment flyer pasted on the large pane of glass next to the door that allowed an view inside. Melody was deliberating what to do when the owner himself came out, having noticed her staring at the flyer.

"Well, hello there Miss! Are you interested in an job? You look like an quiet one, so I'll hire you if you want." Carl asked cheerfully, holding the door open. She hesitated for an moment before nodding and following him. Hisoka had ordered her to follow Carl's orders, as long as they were reasonable. She was given an schedule, detailed instructions on how to handle certain books and an order to come back at 5 am sharp tomorrow. Melody spent sometime memorizing everything before heading to the shop at 4.45 am, knowing it was better to be early. The old man was already opening the shop, and looked surprised to see her.

"Looks like you're an hardworking one. Good, now come and help me stack the shelves." Thus, for the next few days she acted as normal as possible for her. She did everything properly, quietly showed customers what they needed, and displayed some Nen around Carl to see how good he was.

She had been practicing with her ice, and found she could shape it from an block or spike of ice. She could shape it directly, but that needed concentration. Her ice had mixed with her regeneration, for ice would rapidly cover an wound before revealing unmarked skin. She didn't think much of her new power, it simply helped her with Master. Carl had found her making chairs with ice while using Ten, and simply shrugged before walking away. She reported it to Hisoka and went back to work.

Until someone special entered the bookstore.

She was shelving new books when the door opened, and she was suddenly alert and tense. Danger, her mind whispered as she sensed powerful Nen leaking slightly from the stranger. She made her way to the door, and found Carl conversing with said stranger. The man had short hair that fell just below his ears, and there was an white band under his fringe. He wore an buttoned up long-sleeved shirt and wore an long coat with fur lining the collar. Such strange clothing considering the warm weather. She watched unflinchingly as the man shifted his gaze to her.

"Ah, Melody! Come and greet our customer." Carl noticed her standing just behind an shelf and gestured her over. "Hello. My name is Chrollo." The man now had an name as he scrutinized her, looking for threats. He did not appear to find anything and started asking Carl about some books, which turned to her showing Chrollo them. Melody led him wordlessly, pulling out the requested volumes while Chrollo observed her.

"You know Nen, don't you?" Chrollo asked suddenly. She nodded, for she had been in Ten since he stepped in.

"You are guarding against me? Sharp instincts for one so young, but I have known quite an few people like that." Chrollo mused as she handed him his books. "You don't appear to be an assasain of some sort towards me or Carl, anyway. It was nice meeting you Melody." He walked away, coat rustling as he went to pay.

Melody hummed, already constructing an report for Hisoka. "Oh? You met Chrollo and lived ◇?" Hisoka asked, leaning forward in interest. "He must have seen you as an potential reserve, or didn't think you important enough...◇" He mumbled, assessing her over. She tilted her head and wondered who this Chrollo was when she was ordered to keep an eye on him.

Over the next few weeks, an pattern formed. Chrollo would come every few days, and purchase books. Occasionally he would spend some time reading in the bookstore. He was amused that Melody's reading skills were rather general. Thus reading lessons. She had an faint memory of something similar happening with Master, although that was impossible.

"What is your Nen power, Melody?" Chrollo asked one day, putting down his book. Melody didn't stop and continued to dust an shelf. Letting one know their Nen type only happened when they trusted each other enough to not immediately turn.

Melody couldn't refuse an order of course, so she tapped her foot and an small block of ice spiked from the ground. She reinforced it and shaped it into an stool. She could change how strong the ice was, from the strength of normal ice, to the strength of metal. Chrollo inspected the ice stool and nodded approvingly when she formed an ice sword. She gripped it, feeling the coldness that would have cost another man's hand, but she had an high tolerance as well.

"What do you thinks of thieves, Melody?" Chrollo asked softly as she dismissed her icy creations. She paused, considering the answer for a moment. She had been an thief on many occasions, stealing jewelry, priceless art, even kidnapping. She did not reply. Because an doll doesn't have likes and dislikes. 

Chrollo studied her before leaving, and she wondered what sort of criminal was he. Most do not get that strong without turning to the darkside. She should know.

* * *

Melody looked up as Chrollo walked in, an strange look on his face. He had been gone for some time.

"If I were to tell you I was an thief, Melody, you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?" He asked, once again searching her face for something. She shook her head, for she was forbidden to betray those she followed.

**_"Unless it's for an good cause." Someone whispered into the emptiness and the words were swallowed by it._ **

Suddenly, Chrollo's Nen spiked, and he regarded her with an malicious aura. Melody immediately jumped towards the exit and noted the owner had gone for lunch.

"Have you been using Nen on me? If you do, I have plenty of people ready to torture you." He threatened, eying her tense muscles. She shook her head again, and Chrollo stared at her before barking an laugh.

"Looks like I really am getting soft. You remind me of some people I know. Maybe because you obviously haven't had an good time either." He chuckled while she cautiously relaxed. "Say Melody..." Chrollo asked, his tone calm now as he smirked. "Have you heard of the Phantom Troupe?"

* * *

Illumi paced, flipping through the Book for anything that could tell him what was happening. All he had were those stupid scribbles, and they weren't in an language that even existed! He had performed several tests with Melody, and they all reinforced his theory. Illumi frowned, knowing it was time to start gathering information. This wouldn't be hard, considering Melody's distinct looks and power. He would start with that millionaire they had been hired to kill, only for them to find Melody.

* * *

Hisoka hummed, watching Gon defeat an faceless man. His new toy was coming along beautifully, not to mention his older one and new opponent to challenge. He smirked, face twisting horribly as he contemplated his new game. He was having _so_ much _fun._


	20. The x Phantom x Troupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this took so long, since I had to keep checking the Troupe’s sentences to the anime! Hope you enjoy!

Kurapika cast an glance at 'Melody' (To avoid confusion, I'm calling this Melody Mel.) He was fairly certain the two were not the same, with the obvious difference in power. He wondered how Gon and Killua were doing, as well as Leorio.

He worried for Killua, who had seem subdued and rather listless as compared to his usual snarky self. His thoughts wandered to Melody, who had the strangest part in all of this. They had managed to find out that Melody wasn't an true Zoldyck, and had been found by Illumi. She had an unwavering loyalty to Illumi at the cost of her own life, hinting at some sort of power binding her. Perhaps an Nen contract?

Kurapika's hand went to his chest, feeling his heart thump and imagining the dagger ready to pierce it. He sighed, leaning against the wall as he organized his thoughts. He would look for the Phantom Troupe at the auction, while finding the pair of scarlet eyes that belonged to one of his brethren. He exhaled, white-hot fury rising up at the memory.

He inhaled deeply, calming breaths. He would have his revenge, even if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

Melody's tail flicked back and forth as she stared at her surroundings. She was in some kind of cathedral, one which had been abandoned long ago and was falling apart. An perfect place for thieves, and it wasn't half bad. She was sitting on some kind of platform, with Chrollo himself reading an book next to her.

Candles were scattered across the floor and rubble, dispelling some of the gloom that even sunlight could not penetrate. She wondered what it would be like at night. She turned to look at the other two occupants of the place besides Chrollo. The movements were necessary, expected even. This were highly-trained and powerful people who would grow suspicious if you were too still. They were both blond men, though the similarity ended there. One of them noticed her stare and smiled cheerfully.

"Hello! I'm Shalnark, what's your name?" He(?) asked, giving her an wave. She did not reply, and Chrollo quietly replied for her. This caused Shalnark some surprise; clearly she was not ordinary if the leader would introduce her, even if it was just an name.

Melody hummed as several people slipped into the building, approaching their room one-by-one. More members. An woman walked in, and the other man started arguing about the time with her. Shalnark greeted her cheerfully, along with two others that stepped out from the shadows. She tensed as the last one walked in, and the residual Nen leaking from his pores was enough to provoke her instincts.

She retreated from the edge of her platform and nearer to Chrollo. The man, Uvogin, gave her an curious glance before saying something excitedly. Melody listened as he complained about waiting and startled as an hand rested on her head. It belonged to Chrollo and seemed more like an absent gesture as he read intently. Had he sensed her discomfort? No, there was no reason for him to treat her like that.

She looked back to the group Chrollo's hand fell away. It would be evening before the last of the Troupe members arrived. She curled up on the cold stone floor, deciding to sleep until they came.

* * *

Melody's ears twitched as an group of people entered the room. She stared at them, noting the smaller man with an coat covering half his face. In terms of skill, he was the strongest under Chrollo. She blinked as she spotted Machi.

She had seen her helping Hisoka after that fight with that yellow-clothed man. The jester had gotten his arms torn off, and Melody felt that he had done it purely so Machi could help him. It had been interesting to watch the woman's hands move at blinding speed, her Nen thread glowing an whitish blue.

She stared back as Machi turned to her, an flicker of surprise on her usually stoic face. She blinked slowly before jumping down to perch on an huge piece of rock. Shalnark explained about her with the little information he had, and most of the Troupe turned to her.

She tilted her head, slowly taking in their Nen and evaluating them. She returned to Chrollo when she was done, drawing surprise from the Troupe at her familiarity. Their last member had yet to come, and they were annoyed. She wondered who he was.

* * *

“Damn it, Hisoka. Next time I see him, I'll tear him apart," Uvogin roared suddenly, standing up. Melody hummed as the candle nearest Chrollo went out. She stared at the entrance, feeling the faintest traces of Hisoka's Nen and stood. So he was the newest Troupe member. That explained his reaction about Chrollo. The jester probably joined because he wanted an fight. Chrollo closed his book, drawing attention.

“Oh dear...That sound quite gruesome indeed ♤" Hisoka's lilting voice sounded as he stepped out from behind an pillar.

"I was thinking you wouldn't show up." Machi replied, eying the jester.

"Why wouldn't I come after you asked me to? If I didn't, I would never have the pleasure of seeing your Nen stiches again ♡" Hisoka purred, drawing dark looks from the Troupe members. It was clear some thought his presence unwelcome.

"Why, I'm surprised to see you here, Melody. How did _you_ get in ◇" She jumped down to stand silently by Hisoka's side. "Oh, you know her Hisoka?" Shalnark asked curiously, peering at her.

"Oh, we met an while ago. She belongs to an friend of mine ♤" Hisoka replied, resting an clawed hand on her head. She did not like the contact, she decided, but did not move away.

"I was under the impression you didn't have friends, considering your...personality." Feitan snarked, staring at her. Melody hummed softly, disliking the attention.

"Now that's just hurtful. I could have plenty of friends if I wanted, I'm just an little shy ◇" Hisoka removed his hand and brought it to his chest in mock hurt. Feitan was about to respond when Chrollo rose, cutting off conversation.

"Well, boss? What are we stealing this time?" Uvogin asked excitedly. Chrollo stepped forward, out of the shadows. Hisoka eyed him hungrily, and Melody took an single step away.

"We will take the treasures of the Underground Auction." Chrollo spoke, causing speculation.

"What are we gonna take boss?" Shalnark asked.

"Ancient texts, maybe? The boss does like books." Machi replied as Melody turned to Chrollo.

"No, but games, perhaps. There will be many copies of the most expensive game at the auction." Feitan said.

"Wouldn't it make more logical to take precious gems and treasure?" Nobunaga asked, and they all turned to Chrollo.

Chrollo stepped forward again and spoke, "All of it. We'll be taking everything that's up for auction," Surprise shot through the members and Melody tilted her head.

"But boss! The auction is run by gangs from all over the world! Just think about it! if we do that, we're gonna make enemies out of every last one of 'em!" Uvogin cried out, but Melody tensed. Chrollo's eyes sharpened, and an small smirk appeared.

"Are you afraid, Uvogin?" Chrollo asked softly, and an maniacal grin appeared on Uvogin's face.

"No way! I'm ecstatic! I can't stop shaking! Give us the orders boss, I want it now!" Uvogin exclaimed, his body indeed shaking.  
  
"Kill them all," Chrollo ordered, "I give you permission to kill anyone in your way." Melody flattened her ears as Uvogin's roar echoed throughout the cathedral, sending shivers up her spine. Chrollo glanced at her, and Hisoka's eyes gleamed with bloodlust.

She would be participating in this hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a comment!


	21. The x Underground x Auction

Melody blinked as an large paper bag was thrust into her face.

"Disguise yourself." Hisoka commanded as she took the bag. She didn't question it, simply finding an empty room to do as he wished. Hisoka likely asked for her to disguise herself lest she meet those intruders from the estate. They had been Hunter applicants if she remembered properly, and had seen her wear an blindfold with black hair. She needed an different disguise. She dyed her hair white and tied it back before donning an fox mask.

Some of the Troupe raised an eyebrow at her makeover but did not comment. Melody adjusted her mask as she joined the group going to the auction, allowing her to see through the silts of the mask. She hummed as both Hisoka and Chrollo stayed behind with an few others. She would be taking orders from that shorter man with an covered face called Feitan then.

* * *

Melody watched from the shadows of the upper floor as Feitan and another large, bulky man walked onto the stage. The audience went silent at their appearance, though not because they were an threat. She could sense an group of people beyond the large ornate doors, and an woman with some sort of vacuum for an Nen power was sneaking up on then.

"Well then," Feitan stepped towards the microphone. "Let us begin the auction."

At his words, the huge man behind raised his hands and appeared to fire bullets out to the crowd. Upon inspection, the bullets were made of Nen, and the tip of his fingers were connected by chains to the lower stump, which were the 'guns'. Interesting. An few people with Nen put up an fight, but they barely lasted seconds. Melody twitched as she felt an murderous presence around an hundred meters away. She made eye-contact with Feitan before heading to the roof.

The rest of the Troupe members waited there, but an quick shake of her head said the others below were not done. She ran to the edge of the roof, surveying the surrounding buildings. There. Two men, one was the intruders she at the mansion, Kurapika, the other she had never seen.

She had not been given orders to attack, and they were so weak an single member could take them ease. Though Kurapika had some sort of hidden power that Melody couldn't quite place. She quickly bounced back as the man raised his binoculars towards the roof. Weak or not, the Troupe would be annoyed by the disturbance.

Shalnark raised an eyebrow at her behavior but didn't comment. Soon, the rest had returned and they were in the balloon. She sat on the edge of the huge basket, directly opposite Uvogin, who was talking on the phone to Chrollo. She dangled her legs over the side, absentmindedly listening to the conversation. An traitor? From what she could tell, it was probably Hisoka with him being new and always having an agenda.

She stayed silent, ignoring the looks she got from some. Her relationship with their boss was still undetermined, though she was probably considered some sort of pet, but they would not mark her as traitor yet. She hummed, wondering when she could return to Master.

* * *

Melody stared impassively from behind her mask at the people before them. The guards from the auction had chased them here, thinking they had the Troupe cornered. Fools. In fact, the Troupe was now playing cards, leaving the work to Uvogin alone. She didn't join, watching along with an few others. It was so one-sided that it looked like an man crushing ants.

She paused as someone brought out an rocket launcher and shot it. Barely an scratch on Uvogin. The men were killed and Uvogin moved away, complaining that it was barely an warm-up. She tilted her head as 3 new opponents entered the field. The Shadow Beasts had arrived. She frowned, evaluating them in her mind.

They were rather weak, and she could take them all with ease. If they were considered powerful, then the world was either duller than expected, or the people she met just happened to be on another tier. Melody hummed as the Shadows surrounded Uvogin, looking far too confident. They reminded her of newbies who had just learned the basics of Nen and thought themselves strong because of that.

She ignored the fight, instead turning to an half-hidden hill near the entrance of the pit. There were an bunch of people there, though they were all weak and staying out of the fight. She was fairly certain most of the Troupe had noticed but was leaving them alone.

Shalnark even told her not to worry Melody and leave them alone for now. She stared at them behind her mask, most likely looking unnerving. There was Kurapika and the other short man from the auction with an few others.

She tensed at an sudden spike of bloodlust from Kurapika, which soon retreated as the short man played something. It was an flute, and an sweet tune floated out that calmed her instantly. She stared at the man, wondering what kind of Nen he had. She turned back to the fight as Uvogin got ready to kill the last Shadow. Uvogin began to breathe deeply, probably to shoot another makeshift bullet.

Suddenly, Shalnark gasped and clapped his hands over his ears, with everyone following suit. Melody flattened her ears and fled as she heeded the warnings her mind screamed, which proved right as Uvogin let out an roar so loud it killed the last Shadow Beast. She had gotten far enough to avoid any severe damage and ran back, having gotten rather far in her haste.

Shalnark was complaining about Uvogin not warning them and waved to her as she returned. She listened absentmindedly as the vacuum woman said she couldn't suck out the leeches one of the Shadow Beasts had put in Uvogin. Her name was...Shizuku?

The situation was easily solved with Uvogin only having to continuously drink beer. She instead glanced upwards, towards an cliff near where they were. There was someone, Kurapika, up there with heavily disguised bloodlust. Suddenly, chains snaked down from it and wrapped around Uvogin. They pulled him up at blinding speed and she saw an almost invisible Nen needle from Machi fly after to Uvogin.

Shalnark cursed as they scrambled for one of the nearby cars. She didn't get in, as there wasn't much room and she was faster on her feet. She took off, using Gyo to see Machi's Nen thread with the rest following close behind.

Someone soon noticed the thread and cut it while at the same time someone landed on the Troupe's car. She slowed, spinning to see the car swallowed up by an large cloth bag cover it, before it started shrinking. Everyone inside had gotten out, with only Nobunaga trapped within the now tiny bag. The man who had landed on the car picked up the bag before turning to survey the Troupe.

"Nobunaga had an unlucky position..." Feitan muttered. Melody hummed, wondering if she should go after Uvogin. No, the Troupe would find him at their own time.

"Meaning that he's the one who took the treasure from the auction! It makes perfect sense!" Shalnark finished as she finally tuned into their conversation. "I think the boss said his name was Owl." Shizuku added. Melody turned as footsteps sounded behind and above them.

"Looks like his friends have come to help." Feitan noted, looking to where several people stood at the cliffs. Melody stared at the one with wings and unsheathed her claws. Time to work.

* * *

Melody preened her wings, wiping them and her blood-stained claws on a nearby corpse. Feitan eyed her as she walked over, taking in her wings. She doubted he saw many people with wings like hers. Demon wings anyway.

Machi wrapped her thread around Owl tight enough for blood to seep out where the thread touched. Both an healer and a fighter. She watched as the Troupe ordered Owl to release Nobunaga and the car. Until they realized that they weren't going to be able to fit comfortably in the car and heading back on foot was probably better.

Muffled shouts sounded from the bag and Shalnark finally decided to just have someone besides her stay outside. Nobunaga was released and also released an loud string of complaints at not being able to kill Owl. Melody watched blankly, wondering if she could just go back to the hideout already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't know if you guys are just really quiet or don't have anything to comment about! Please tell me!


	22. Causing x chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK GUYSSSS

Melody hummed as she sat next to Hisoka, who was lounging on the ledge of a stained glass window. The magician was building a rather impressive card castle and gestured for her to help. She did so, listening absentmindedly to the screams of Owl as Feitan tortured him for a brief minutes before he gave.

"Oh my, so the Shadow Beasts were that weak? How disappointing ♧" Hisoka tutted, having heard how fast the screams stopped before Owl begged for mercy. She nodded, stacking another level on the card castle.

A few Troupe members were going to fetch Uvogin, but Hisoka had motioned for her to stay behind. Melody examined the card castle and blinked as Hisoka knocked it down. He picked up the face-up cards, examining them as he shuffled. He paused at the last card with the image of a joker on it. 

The jester turned towards Chrollo, having gone into Zetsu. He scanned the room, flicking back and forth among the opponents before glancing at her. She stared back before turning to the room, noting that everyone except Chrollo had tensed ever so slightly under Hisoka's gaze. The jester gazed at the Troupe a bit longer before turning back to his cards. He would not attack now.

Melody listened as the Troupe discussed Uvogin's absence. She doubted the man would return. Something had changed in Kurapika, and his rage for the Phantom Troupe cut deep into his heart. No, this was something strong enough for Kurapika to make the Nen Contract she felt briefly when she drew close. People like him did not get that powerful with petty grudges. His conviction was absolute and would not waver the slightest, no matter what happened.

Uvogin never returned.

"Take off your mask, Melody." Chrollo called, adjusting his suit. She did so dutifully, wearing the dress he had given her. They were going to the new auction and needed to look their best.

"I heard from a friend of mine that someone were hiring assassins to kill the Troupe. You're bringing her with you, aren't you? ◇" Hisoka asked, sauntering over. "In that case, Melody is a Zoldyck ♤" Everyone froze at the words, turning to look at Melody. Chrollo walked over, reassessing her in a new light.

"Oh, did I not mention that? The friend I spoke of earlier is the eldest son of the Zoldycks, Illumi. Melody here belongs to him ♡." Hisoka purred, enjoying the attention he was getting while Melody tensed at her Master's name.

"So since the elder Zoldycks would most likely be there, you should avoid taking her, as she will not be on your side ◇" Hisoka finished, turning to her for agreement. She nodded, tensing as Machi walked over.

"What do you mean by belong?" The woman asked stoically. "Oh, not like that. That man is many things, but I doubt he has the capacity for that. Rest assured, Melody quite likes her position in her family. Well, until recently ♧" The jester fell silent for once and refused to say more.

Melody stared back blankly at Chrollo, who studied her for a moment and beckoned her to follow. She would come regardless.

* * *

Killua sat next to Gon, glaring at Nobunaga. The man was as powerful as Hisoka and was serious about killing either of them if they entered his range. Killua couldn't find a single opening either despite the man's relaxed position. Dozens of plans raced through his mind, each ending with Gon or both of them dying. No, there was one thing he could do.

Sacrifice himself and give Gon a chance to escape. Did he dare?

 **Kill, what did I always say to do when you meet opponents stronger than you?** Killua tensed as Illumi's voice sounded in his head. **Run away, Kill. You'll just die.** Killua scowled, shaking off the voice to stand up.

"Gon," he began, his voice barely a whisper. "I'll distract him and you make a run for it." He tuned out Gon's protests and steeled himself, getting ready to throw himself at the man.

"I'm warning you boy. Step into my range and I'll kill you without hesitation." Nobunaga eyed him as Killua flinched ever so slightly. Harsh insults and warnings sounded from the man at the reaction, all blurring together to form a single word.

**Coward.**

Killua stared blankly into the distance before slumping back down. He was a filthy coward that couldn't save the first friend he ever knew. Just like with Melody. If he had just given up instead of ordering her to fight, she wouldn't have gone through all that pain and became the pale shadow of her former self.

He shook, remembering Melody's blank stare as he apologized, not comprehending the meaning of his words. He was a selfish coward who only stood up to prove that he wasn't. Gon watched him worriedly before suddenly snapping his fingers in realization.

"Killua! I remembered what the last method is! Osmosis!" The boy declared proudly, and the word took root in Killua's mind. "Of course! How could I have forgotten that!" He cried out, hope blossoming in his chest at the words. He had not failed them.

_Poor little assassin, struggling to live a normal life._

* * *

Melody followed Chrollo through the airport, searching for the girl, Neon. Chrollo wanted her for something; a hostage or distraction, perhaps. They found Neon's bodyguards nearby but there was no sign of the girl.

Chrollo motioned for her to follow as a girl walked towards the exit. They watched as she removed her disguise and stormed out, muttering about going to the auction. Chrollo smiled at the words as he compared her to the photo of Neon.

Everything was going according to plan.

Soon they were in a car with the girl after some clever lying on Chrollo's part. Neon trembled excitedly as they were waved through, thanking Chrollo profusely and smiled at her too.

Melody hummed as they entered the building, walking into a nearby restaurant. The girl was obviously sheltered, having no idea what had happened at the auction. She had gotten into a car with a strange man and woman just because they promised they would take her there. It was a miracle she was still alive.

They went to one of the booths, Chrollo saying it would be a while before the auction started. A young waiter arrived, noting down Neon's and Chrollo's orders before turning to Melody with a smile. She stared at him so long that he left, deciding to stop asking his strange questions. Chrollo chuckled for whatever reason while Neon looked over curiously.

"My Melody. You certainly are popular." Chrollo spoke, looking over to where the waiter was sneaking peeks at her. The man blushed as she tilted her head and hurried back to work. She frowned, looking to Chrollo for a explanation. He simply smiled at her and turned back to Neon, who was giggling.

"Now, I have heard of your mysterious fortune-telling. Your Nen is certainly interesting. Care to explain?" Chrollo asked, staring at Neon keenly. "Ah, sorry! I don't know how my power works since I blank out when I use it." The girl replied sheepishly, causing Chrollo to hum.

"Well then, care to tell my fortune?" He asked again. "Sure! Just , write down your name, blood type, and age." Neon nodded, taking Chrollo's notebook and pen.

Melody watched as the girl's eyes glazed over and a strange-looking ghost creature creeped out of the pen. Chrollo stared at the creature, eyes roaming the purplish-black aura that shrouded Neon. The girl began to write for a few pages before the ghost and the aura disappeared.

"All done! I usually write down my fortunes in poems or phrases, so it might take a bit to figure it out" Neon exclaimed happily, returning the small book and pen. Chrollo read in silence for a few minutes, and Melody blinked as a tear trickled down his cheek. Neon looked surprised and fidgeted nervously.

"Neon." He said finally, causing the girl to snap to attention. "About this part here..." Neon immediately yelped, holding her hands out. "I'm sorry, but I don't usually read the fortunes I write. I just get the feeling they would be a lot less accurate if I read them." She explained hurriedly, causing Chrollo to pull back.

Melody tilted her head and turned away, ignoring whatever he was going to say. Something personal was in his future, and it was not her place to know it. She was nothing but a servant, after all.

* * *

Melody watched as Chrollo flicked a drop of blood away as the dead man slumped on the floor. Her ears pricked as another man stepped through the doorway, wearing a cocky smile.

Chrollo ignored the man's nonsense ramblings and materialized his book. His power was most interesting. He could steal others' Nen, even in death and use them as he wished. Of course, there were a few conditions to steal one's ability, especially considering the benefits.

She startled as large, white Nen fish appeared, drifting around Chrollo as he examined his Nen book. The fish suddenly turned and dove for her and the man. She dodged nimbly, which went on for several seconds before Chrollo waved at them to go for the weaker prey.

She settled beside him, watching the Nen fish take turns eating a piece of the man. The man didn't die or bleed, so she doubted he felt pain. The mental trauma was still overwhelming and it's own kind of torture.

Melody never knew why most people felt so much about seeing their own body cut up. Yes, it hurt, but they seemed to get even more terrified when presented their removed limbs. It was so strange.

"Humans are so interesting, aren't they Melody?" Chrollo mused, having noticed her keen gaze on the crying man. She froze for a long moment before nodding, listening to the man ask why.

Chrollo went to the glass wall, pressing a button. She watched the glass retreated, causing the Nen fish to fade away and the man die instantly. He dialed a number on his phone and after some murmuring, gave an order.

"Kill everyone at the auction tonight. And cause chaos." Melody hummed at the words as Chrollo stared down at the city.

Tonight, the city would know the fury of the Phantom Troupe.


	23. Loyalty x is x power

Melody dangled her legs over the edge of the ledge, watching the destruction play out in the city below. The Phantom Troupe was now moving among the hundreds of armed men surrounding the auction building, slaughtering dozens by the second. Chrollo stood next to her, looking at what he had ordered.

"Do you think Uvogin can hear it, Melody? He always did love causing chaos." He said softly, slowly raising his arms. That was the friend he mentioned to Neon before he knocked her out then. He had caused quite the scene after that for whatever reason. She hummed as Chrollo began to wave his arms like a conductor, moving to the music of chaos below. She closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of the world.

Flashes of light beyond her lids as explosions ravaged the city. Heavy gunfire cut off one by one, followed by the dull thumps of bodies hitting the ground. Clever manipulation by Machi and Shalnark, making it seem like bodies had risen to join the enemy. The faint smell of blood carried up by the wind, unnoticed if not for her sense of smell.

For a single moment she entertained the thought of jumping down to see more before banishing it.

~~_A little girl cries at the slaughter of thousands._ ~~

Chrollo continued to conduct for a while before walking away with her following. They entered a large room with a stage, which Chrollo stepped onto. "When the Zoldycks, your family, come to fight us, you will stand by them, yes?" Chrollo asked and Melody nodded.

While Chrollo was objectively stronger than Master and the rest, they were still Master's family. He would not like them dying before she did first. Chrollo nodded to himself, lost in thought.

"I can't fault you for that then. It was nice to know you Melody." Chrollo finally said, patting her shoulder. She hummed, stretching out her senses to feel for whichever Zoldyck came. She would stand by their side.

* * *

Chrollo stood in the center of the stage while Melody sat at the edge in front. He could feel the two Zoldycks now, both of them , filled with enough power to rival his. Melody stood, walking over to them as they stepped through the doors.

"Why Melody! What have you gotten yourself into?" The older one chuckled as she took her place next to him. The man next to him, Silva, was the one who killed one of his spiders. His aura was mostly unchanged, only slightly increased. He was probably about to reach his peak soon.

They studied him for a moment before muttering among each other and giving Melody some sort of command. He spiked his aura as they both readied for battle, the older man stepped forward, concentrating his aura in his hand.

 **Hm, I don't think I would be able to dodge that or survive,** Chrollo mused and held out his hand. His book dropped into it and he flipped it open to Owl's power. He had managed to extract it before the man was truly dead.

He activated it, pulling out a huge piece of cloth from it. Instantly Melody was upon him, claws out and eyes blank. He blinked as his arm was wrenched back by a unseen force, allowing her to dodge his flapping cloth.

At the same time a large purple aura dragon charged straight towards them, slamming him to the ground while Melody leaped away. Zeno was grinning manically as his dragon attacked him repeatedly. Chrollo hummed, dodging the attacks before finally closing the book and vanishing the large cloth.

He cast his eyes to the side where Silva was running parallel to him, nearly getting hit in the process. Chrollo fended off the dragon, leaping farther back until he reached the wall. He startled as his legs were held in place by a block of ice and looked to where a trail of ice led back to where Melody was pressing her hands to the ground.

He gasped as Zeno's dragon slammed him into the wall as the old man yelled for Silva to attack. Chrollo watched as electricity began to crackle around the man as he leaped into the air, forming two large balls of pure energy and launched it at him. His eyes widened as it came hurtling towards them.

* * *

Melody stood perfectly still, waiting for the dust to clear. Silva's ringing phone broke the silence, and he answered the call. He turned to the rubble, where both Zeno and Chrollo emerged. The Ten Dons were dead, killed by Master at Chrollo's order. She hummed softly, thinking about the way things had turned out.

"One more thing. Is it alright if Melody stays with me for the time being?" Chrollo asked while she walked over. Silva stared at him for a long moment, broken by Zeno's cough and nod. Melody watched the way Chrollo and Silva eyed each other as the latter left. No, the fight was not over yet.

She startled as Chrollo suddenly fell backwards, landing with a dull thump with his limbs sprawled out. She edged over, staring down at him.

"Your family is really strong Melody." He complained, letting out a breath. "I have no hope of stealing their abilities." Chrollo lamented as she sat down beside him. They rested there in silence for a bit when the doors opened for more Spiders to walk in.

"You look like you had fun Boss." One of them noted as Chrollo continued to lie down. "He went up against two of the strongest Zoldycks after all. You must be really strong too, Melody." Shalnark chuckled as she tilted her head.

"I would have liked to see their battle. It would have been good to have the information." Shizuku spoke as Chrollo sat up. "No matter. Are you ready Kortopi?" Chrollo asked, turning to the short man with hair covering their face.

"My power can only made corpses, not living copies though." The man spoke. "Good enough." Chrollo dismissed.

An hour later, Melody watches the Troupe root around for the required auction item and hand it to Kortopi to make a copy. The power was rather useful, allowing the Troupe to make money from selling the fakes while keeping the real items to sell at a higher price later. Hisoka sat next to her on a crate, dialing someone who declined his call.

"How rude. And I was calling to cheer him up ♤. " Hisoka crooned, spinning the phone on the tip of his fingernail. Soon all the fake items were sold while the real ones were packed up.

Melody wondered when she would be allowed to leave. Of course, if Master called she would leave immediately, but he had yet to do so. She hummed, following the Troupe back to their hideout. For now she would wait.

* * *

Killua contemplated what Kurapika had said about Nen contracts as they got ready to attack the Phantom Troupe. His thoughts wandered to Melody. Was it possible that she made a Nen contract for her powers and in exchange became who she was now?

It would made sense, since although she was a specialist she still had far too many powers. Killua doubted Nen worked that way. He wondered what would happen if she did water divination.

But why would someone make a Nen contract for such power in exchange for spending years as a servant to anybody that got the Book? Come to think of it, how long had she been like this? Would it continue until she was dead?

Killua shuddered at the thought of a young Melody emotionlessly doing whatever her master ordered, from serving to killing. Why was she like that? Was she forced into this somehow? It couldn't be just that, because she could obviously be human when needed.

But other times it was like no matter what happened she would keep staring at you with her blank and hollow eyes, so much like Illumi's. He sighed, pulling on his suit and yelling for Gon to hurry up. He would find out more when he met with Melody again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


	24. The girl x and x the wolf

Melody stared at the ceiling, wondering if she could fly through the broken skylight. If she retracted her wings just before impact and let her momentum propel her, perhaps...

She blinked as Nobunaga let out a shout, arguing with Chrollo about something. Chrollo jumped down from the altar, walking towards Nobunaga. The whole Troupe watched, tense. Hisoka, of course, just look amused and interested.

Chrollo asked the man some questions, which Melody recognized as the requirements for Neon's Nen ability. Chrollo was going to tell Nobunaga's future. Sure enough, a minute later a purplish-black aura surrounded Chrollo and the strange ghost seeped out of his pen.

He began to write, still in a trance as he scribbled on the piece of paper. She jumped down just as he finished, reading the poem. There wasn't a single reference to her in the prophecy. It was to be expected. The Troupe discussed it, and soon enough everyone had their fortunes told. She went over to Hisoka and read his. Not long later Pakunoda asked for Hisoka's fortune.

"Hm, must I ◇?" Hisoka replies, flipping his piece of paper. Melody blinks as the words change ever so slightly. A small deviation here and then, enough for the poem to mean something else entirely. The jester tossed the paper to Pakunoda, who gasped and called for the Troupe. Hisoka caught her eye and smirked, bring a finger to his lips. Melody hummed, nodding. She wondered what the man was planning.

"What does this mean, Hisoka!" Nobunaga shouted, rounding on Hisoka. "Did you sell Uvogin out to the Chain User!?" Melody walked away, back to where Chrollo was watching it all stoically. She sits down, closes her eyes and blocks it all out. She hears bits and pieces, but knows enough that Hisoka has fooled them all. All because of the man's desire to fight Chrollo.

The jester may be impulsive at times, but when faced with a challenge like this he can come up with impressive strategies. Extremely risky, but more than worth the benefits if they succeed. She hummed softly under her breath, wondering how this will play out.

* * *

Melody read the book Chrollo had given her for something to do, tail flicking back and forth lazily. It was about a young girl and a wolf, which was barely older than a pup.

The girl befriends the wolf, and they stick together for years. But then the girl gets married and has a child, growing distant from the wolf. She dismissed him as a imaginary friend, because humans couldn't be friends with wolves. The wolf had grown up too and fathered pups of his own. They were weak and hungry as it was the middle of winter. He went hunting and chanced upon the young girl - _now a grown woman_ \- and her child.

He doesn't recognize her and pounces, electing a scream. Then the woman's child asks 'Doggy?' and the wolf freezes. All is silent as the wolf studies the child, looking so much like a young girl he used to play with.

He retreats, studying the woman he had pounced on. The woman stares back, spotting the white patch on the wolf's forehead and cries out his name. Both human and animal stare until the wolf barks two times and howls, their old signal to each other.

The woman bursts into tears and hugs the wolf, apologizing again and again. Of course, nothing ends well. The woman's husband finds them and only sees a wolf wrapped around his wife. He cocks his gun and shoots the wolf in the head. Instant death and the woman is hysterical. No one believes her of course, and simply thinks she was terrified.

So the wolf is skinned and made into a coat, and his pups and mate whimper in the cold night. All because humans never pause to think about those not of their kind.

Melody finishes the book and stares at it for a long time. Something tugs at her memory as she replays the words. Without warning she rips the book into shreds and throws the larger pieces away.

The Troupe stares at her, even Hisoka looking confused. Melody retreated to the darkest corner of the hall and curls up. The Troupe continues to stare but soon return to their tasks, shooting her a few glances.

Melody watches the rain splashing through the broken skylight and into the fountain below. She was wrong earlier. If she tried to fly through, she would crash into the glass or get badly scratched. She continued to stay in the dark corner, her luminous green eyes glowing dimly. Then she paused.

She could hear and feel a familiar presence was nearby. She closed her eyes, focusing on the presence and carefully wrapping En around the newcomer. It was Killua, Master's favorite brother and the one who said sorry to her the day he left. She still had yet to figure out why.

Anyway, he was one of the boys that Nobunaga was talking about, although Gon was the one he wanted to recruit. Melody had scented the two all over the hideout. But why were they back? Her thoughts wandered to Kurapika, or, the Chain User. She had yet to reveal his identity due to Hisoka's behavior earlier with his fortune.

She sat up as Killua crept in a wide berth around all the fake bases Kortopi had made. Choose wrongly and the boy would be in trouble. Kortopi had stated that the fakes acted as his En. Melody pressed her ears flat against her head in annoyance.

The rain was making it hard to sift through the various sounds she could hear to find Killua and smell the boy through the dampness. She couldn't use her En, lest a Troupe member notice and question her. Master would be enraged if Killua died.

She kept silent, focusing on Killua as best as he could. The boy was staring at all the fake bases, clearly seeing something was wrong. She wonders if the boy would step into a fake house, unknowing of them being Kortopi's En or hang back, observing the situation. The latter seems unlikely, as Killua has no way of knowing all the fake houses are traps.

The chances of him stepping into the real hideout is also 1/50. He has no way of checking from outside, as the hall is hidden from view. The only way was the skylight, but she would like to see how the boy gets there without being noticed.

Melody hummed, wondering just what Killua was going to do. She would protect him when the time came, but she would not be able to fend off the whole Troupe. Even if Hisoka joined, the situation was a instant loss for her. She decided to just buy time for the young heir.

It was the only thing she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I have no idea what I'm doing


	25. Who's x in x charge?

Killua studied the buildings, confused. There were definitely more buildings than before. But how? He pulled down his hood, running through possible solutions. He was definitely at the right place. He huffed, pulling out his phone to contact Kurapika.

"This must be the work of a Conjourer." The man mused as he took in the news. "Yep. All this buildings weren't here before." Killua replied, climbing up the fence. Looks like it's time for a change of plans.

* * *

Melody hummed as Killua lingered outside the buildings, talking to someone. Chrollo was talking to the Troupe about the Chain User. She blinked at the mention of the Scarlet Eyes. Melody had stolen a pair a long time ago for a man, who had talked quite a bit about it.

The Troupe had been the ones to track down the Kurta Clan and use numerous methods to torture the children in front of the adults. The adults' eyes turned the beautiful shade of red they were known for and then Phantom Troupe gouged them out. They were then auctioned across the world, and now one pair was with the Chain User.

Melody tilted her head, thinking about the piece of news. Someone finally found the Scarlet Eyes and Kortopi used his En on it.

"They are in that direction. Approximately 2500 miles away." The man reported, raising a finger. Nobunaga turned to Chrollo, a strange expression on his face. They held their stares for a moment before Chrollo sighed and relented. Nobunaga whooped, gripping his sword excitedly. Melody slunk out of her corner, slipping back to Chrollo's side.

"You too Melody." Chrollo added as he called for a few others. She donned her fox mask and wondered if they would find Killua.

* * *

Melody trailed behind Chrollo, ears twitching for Killua and one more person, the man who he had seen with Kurapika. Interestingly, the man had the same name as her. Gon and Kurapika had joined the chase halfway and she had felt just the faintest trace of hostility from Kurapika.

Suddenly Chrollo jumped sideways and began running on the walls. The , crowd was taking too much time, and they needed to go fast. Melody climbed onto the rooftops instead and jumped across each other. She kept pace with Chrollo, keeping as close to the edge as he could.

"We are being followed." The man stated, still perfectly calm. "We are? Dang, I was too focused on out target." Shizuku spoke, eyes darting behind for their pursuers.

"So is the Chain User in front or behind?" Nobunaga yelled, drawing his sword. "Pakunoda, Nobunaga and Kortopi go ahead. The rest stay." Chrollo ordered and hopped back down onto a deserted street, the rest following suit.

Gon and Kurapika screeched to a stop and narrowly hid in a alleyway and behind a mailbox. Machi and Shizuku were using Gyo as they stepped forward. The rain was making it significantly harder to hear. Then Gon stepped out.

Melody ignored him and instead focused on Killua, who had followed suit. What were they doing? Machi and Shizuku restrained them while Chrollo watched on.

"You..." The man pointed at Killua. "You're a Zoldyck, right?" Killua froze, clearly unnerved by Chrollo's knowledge. "You look like your father." Chrollo continued before leaving the conversation.

Melody hummed softly as Gon shouted a strange question. Thunder rumbled above as lightning flashed and Melody felt cold cold cold and she wanted to be inside- Then suddenly they were off, a whole conversation having gone straight past her. She followed, not a trace of emotion on her face. Assassins did not feel emotions. And Melody certainly did not.

_(Because dolls are perfect and don't have emotions so she didn't feel uneasy just now ~~notonebit~~.) _

Killua stared at the leader, feeling nothing but fear at the man's power. Stupid Gon and Kurapika! They wouldn't be in this mess if they stuck to the damm plan! He blinked as someone stalked to the man's side, standing beside him.

It was the woman that didn't come closer when they were captured. She had mostly stuck to the shadows, so he didn't get a good look until now. There was a familiar way to how she walked, and was that a cat's ears and tail-

"Melody!" The name was out before he could stop it. Gon let out a gasp and studied Melody, picking out the similarities. Everyone froze, eyes snapping back and forth between him and Melody. Melody straightened and materialized before him, making him realize his outburst had been phrased as a command.

"So you are a Zoldyck." Chrollo spoke, walking over. "I wasn't too sure until I saw how Melody reacted." The Spiders watched, some hostile, some nonchalant.

"Tell me, will you use Melody to help you escape?" Chrollo asked, looming over them. Killua didn't reply, wondering if this was a trap. He looked to Melody, who was removing her mask to reveal blank, black eyes.

"No, because she would die just to buy me a few seconds of time." He spoke, staring back defiantly. Melody didn't react and everyone else looked mildly interested.

"True. She won't be able to hold off all of us despite her power." Chrollo mused, standing up. Killua scowled at him before looking to Melody. It was true. Especially after her apparent memory wipe.

He twitched as Leorio's voice suddenly sounded before them. He looked up to see Leorio shouting angrily into the phone. He could barely stop the smirk curling on his lips. He listened, picking up keywords.

He and Gon would move at 7 o'clock under the cover of darkness. He immediately dislocated his limbs, allowing the Nen thread to slip loose around his wrists. He tensed as Melody's ears twitched at the soft crack but didn't move.

She stared at him for a moment and looked to the entrance. Then she walked out. Nobody moved for a moment, confused.

"Paku, ask Killua if he gave Melody some sort of order." Chrollo instructed softly. Pakunoda repeated the words and touched his arm. Of course, she got nothing. "He doesn't know Boss." The woman reported, causing the others to tense.

"It appears someone more important than our hostage here has called her. She does have better hearing." Chrollo hummed, studying him. Killua's mind raced, running through scenarios. If it was someone higher than him, then that could only mean Illumi. But why was Illumi here?

Most likely a job, and maybe he had seen Melody during it? Or Hisoka told him? Wait, that didn't matter. Now Melody wouldn't interfere with their plan. She was strong, she could handle everyone else in the city.

He let out a slow breath as Nobunaga walked up to them. 2 minutes left.

* * *

Melody ran so fast until she was a blur, tracking down Master. While she did have limits to how well she could hear, as long as they were in the same city she could always hear her Master. In no more than half a hour she was curled up by Master's side on a rooftop.

"Good job Melody. That was faster than I thought." Master spoke, patting her head. His phone rang then and he answered it, causing a certain jester's voice to sound.

"Sure. I have known you a little longer than Chrollo." Master spoke, his face blank. "Looks like we have a job to do, Melody." Black met black and each studied the emptiness in the other's. Something prompted her to say something, despite her rules.

"Yes, Master." She whispered, voice hoarse from disuse. It reminded her that she had not eaten in a few days. Master looked pleased for some reason and left, her following behind.


	26. Thanks for sticking with me

Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I'l be discontinuing this fic. I just honestly have no more motivation. For those who read my other Hunter x Hunter fic, Carol, that will still be continued. You can go read it if you haven't. I'm really sorry guys, I just don't find the same joy in continuing this fic anymore. Maybe in a couple months I might pick it up again. Hope you guys understand. Bye. -Crystal


End file.
